Pedophile Love
by iluvBTR166
Summary: "Your too Young leave me alone" "Love doesn't have a number" She faked an age and he believed her now James is in trouble with the law and his ex who is convinced it's wrong. Will it work? The band? How will he survive the pressure?
1. Meeting

SUMMARY:

James Carlos Logan and Kendall go to a concert staying in the finest hotel. But their fans are hanging at that hotel too. So when the fans go crazy one of them goes after James in a romantic way. But shes only 14. James isnt a pedophile and has no interest but shes not willing to give up quite yet. They soon leave but before they do certain VIP girls get to go say bye to BTR. And when the crazy girl goes straight to James and hugs him but she put a kiss on top. James didnt find it entirley awkward knowing that they have an odd relationship and knowing more details about her but she was still too young. A rumor had leaked that they had some sort of relationship and James has to go through a seris of test to make sure he is telling the truth. He first has to visit a small white house in the middle of no where so he can get a poly graph and a kiss test to see if there was any remain of her DNa/saliiva in him. The crazy girl figures out and goes to that little white house to find James inside. She wants to clear his name but knows there is no way she can since the evidence is in James body and truth and lies. James overtime thinks about this crazy girl and soon develops feelings for her. But the underage difference sepreates them, and the police and dissaproving father of hers isnt happy.

This story is for NessieObssessed and it is an OC enjoy!

"James Maslow, Carlos Pena, Logan Henderson, and Kendall Schmidt welcome to the divine Tes Hotels." The lady with to much mascara, alot of cover up, and in some serious need of sleep. I ignored her went to the snack machine to go to the snack machine that held the snickers bar that had my name written all over it.

"Hey James, share a room with Carlos." Kendall said as Logan admired the way Kendall just threw tourture at me. Carlos was very nosy, and tended to be a slight snorer so not the majority of the band didnt liked to share a room with him.

"Why me." I complained but they ignored my reply as they walked away to the rooms.

I munched on my snickers bar as I wandered around to check out the place which looked pretty sweet. I observed the clean clear blue pools which numbered around the teens. That is what I need, a nice day at the pool before our concert that was in 2 days after the one that we just had an hour ago.

"Are you James Maslow." two twin girls asked me with braids and matching overalls.

"Yeah I sure am."

"Oh my good Daisy, were in the same hotel as Big Time Rush!" Daisy and the other twin girl jumped with joy. Oh gosh, fans which meant no peace and quiet.

"Can I have your autograph."

"Of course." I got a peice of paper and signed my name while the girls ran off with joy. I reached my room in hopes that only Carlos would be there and no fanatics had followed Carlos.

"Hey Carlos, do you wanna head down to the pool with me?"

"Oh no Im fine, Im wiped out." He said, "I think I am just gonna get some sleep."

"Okay fine, Ill go by myself."

To relax, I headed down to the pool that wasnt crowded and really no one was in and layed down peacefully. I liked the feel of the sun beating down on me, the chloreine sent filling my scent, and the girls that walked by that I got to check out which was the best part. A girl with a pink bikini and white polka dots walked by and I lowered my sun glasses to let them know I was interested but I dont think they recognized who I was or how good I looked.

After visiting the beach and spotting a few paparazzi in the bushes I headed back to the less public more private pool and sat back down until I noticed someone had took my seat. I did my best not to disturb the an estimated 17 year old that had a sexy binkini that looked like snake skin and little turqouise stones hanging of the end of the strings.

But I didnt do a good job

"Oh im sorry is this your seat." She questioned me in a playful tone then she gained a slight smile on her face

"yeah but its okay."

"Wait your James." She paused for dramatic effect. "James David Maslow."

"Uh let me check my name tag, yeah thats me." I threw a little thrilling flirty reply back. She looked pretty hot so I welcomed myself to the edge of her chair while her younger friends, say about 14 looked at me in awe.

"Well im Katy, Katy Martino."

"Well nice to meet you Katy Martino, I'll see you around." I winked at her before I left and she flipped her goregeous straight brown sun dried hair and flickered her long eye lashes at me. What

"Damn." I said as I walked away referring to how hot she wass. What can I say I liked brunettes with tan skin and brown eyes.

Katy Matrino P.O.V.

"I just met James Maslow!" I screamed to my best friend Sarah who looked exact opposite of me. Sarah was kind of stocky, blue eyes, and dirty blonde hair but in my eyes she was still beautiful.

"I know, OMG, wait till I tell everyone at school." Sarah immediatly said back to me

"Guys, I really dont think James will have interest in Katy once he figures out shes only 14." Josh, my older brother mentioned while trying to be mature like my mother.

**So I kind of liked this, it took me awhile to write it since I had some major writers block but I got through it. Dont give up on the story just yet, wait for the next chapter that will be up Saturday or Sunday!**


	2. Resturant Meeting

J.P.O.V.

"Hey guys, do you want to go out to eat?" I offered since I was blazing with hunger and was doing nothing but song writing and

"Yeah, sure but lets get sushi." Kendall suggest throwing his lyric sheet.

"Logan your out voted." We all laughed and headed for the elevator. Logan got up and followed throwing a army coat on.

We arrived at the resturant as the hot hostess who definitly checked me out led us to a table.

"If you need anything you know where to find me." She said as Kendall cringed at her corny pick up line. Carlos smirked as I nodded and waited for her presence to clear out and Logan sat blankly staring into his menu in the same spot. I guess he was ready to order. The resturant was dimly lit to a romantic kind of lighting which was a bit awkward. The red leather booths and glowing bar were definitly boost for uniqueness and the girl in the corner who was wearing the red zip us dress that you zip us front who sat in the corner was amazing. She actually looked fimiliar.

"What are you staring at James?" Carlos asked me as if I was stupif which I probably had that layout staring at someone with my eyes squinted since I didn't have my contacts in or glasses with me.

"That girl."

"Woah, she is hot." Carlos said. I could see why since that red dress brought out every assest that benefit her. Her brunette hair that was bone straight that still flowed down her back naturally and her skin which totally went with that bright red dress. She looked like Miley Cyrus when she wasn't a bad girl who wasn't the next lindsey Lohan.

"Hands off Latino Lover."

"Why?"

"Number one because you have a girlfriend, all of you have girlfriends and I dont and I met her already."

"How?" Kendall asked raising his head from his menu

"She is staying at our hotel."

"Niccceee." Logan pervetedly said.

"Haha very funny." I fakley laughed but I'm sure she would be a nice girl to spend the night with

K.P.O.V.

"He is looking over here." Sarah informed me as if I was an idiot. I saw the four of them glancing my way every once and a while when I peeked at them every few minutes. I didn't know if they were talking about me but I would die to know.

"What the hell are they talking about." I yelled in a low pitch voice.

"Oh my gosh!"

"What is it." I immediatly replied. My instinct was to look at Big Time Rush, and they say always to trust your instincts and they were right. James was walking my way with a difinite swagger intact. He smiled his full teeth smile that would make any lady fall in love and I fluttered my eye lashes and looked back at my menu until he met my table.

"Mind if I join you?"

Kendall.P.O.V.

"There is just something I don't like about that." Logan pointed to James and the sexy girl and her young friend in the t-shirt that clearly stated I scream for Icecream with velcrow sneakers. I always found it odd when a really hot older girl sat next to a younger girl that wore tshirts.

"Why not?" I asked with a concerned look

"Take if from a guy who you know who out of you 3 dates the most girls and has the most experience with reality, that isn't right."

"I do find it weird that she is staying at our hotel and she happens to be here at the same resturant." Carlos said moving his jaw left to right

I shook my head then just shrugged. The more I thought about it, the more it looked awkward to me. I couldn't decide if it was James' actions or the mysterious girl's actions that made it weird. Carlos and I tossed a look at eachother then to James and her.

**Check out Logan and Camille. **

**DOnt be mean to this story:(**


	3. Limo Ride

**For those of you that have read Logan and Camille, I just wanted to let you know that I got over 200 views in one day for that story. Thank you guys so much. Fun Fact: If you go to you can upload your fan fictions there.. Review this story please**

J.P.O.V.

Katy was awesome, I mean we had so much in common. I liked surfing she liked surfing. She admired the ASeason Summer and so did I. It was just insane that we liked the same things like that.

"So Katy, where are you from?" Logan asked. I gave him the suspicious look and he rolled his eyes and waited for her awnser. Out of the group Logan was really the biggest flirt, went through girlfriends faster than you can say One Night Stand. It would see like i am because I have better looks out of the guys and some people actually believe that we are all like a characters on the show but were really the exact opposite. I mean I had girlfriends but I didn't have to many. I was like any 20 year old that was dating.

"Ohio."

"Oh what a coincidence." Kendall mumbled not making eye contact with any of us, just staring out the windows at the dark night.

"Yeah, there seems to be alot of those between James and I."

I put my arm around her which made her jump alittle but she looked up at me and smiled graciously.

"Are you two dating?" Carlos asked raising his eyebrow

"No." James responded, "Were just friends, but I must admit, I do have a bit of a crush." I blushed a bit and she did that flirtacious elbow nudge and let out a little giggle.

"Looks like she does too."

We finally arrived at the hotel and Katy and her friend got out of the limo and I softly took Katy's arm and interlaced it with mine. She leaned her head on my arm since she was to short to lean it on my arm. She was a tall girl but she didnt reach 6'1 yet like me.

"I'll meet you in the room." She said to her 14 year old friend

"Well what am I suppose to tell Jo-

"What are you suppose to tell room service?" Katy immediatly cut her friend off which was kind of weird "Tell them I will just take a water."

"Bitch." Sarah mumbled just low enough to where we both heard it

"Is she okay?" I asked Katy

K.P.O.V.

"Yeah shes fine." I assured James

"Can I walk you to your apartment?" James asked me with a small smile that I just couldnt deny but I knew he couldnt come near my apartment cause I just know Josh would tell James I was 14.

"Can I walk you to your apartment instead?"

He gave me a weird look but said "Okay."

We were both in the elevator alone when he started to sweet talk to me.

"Your really an amazing person."

"So are you." I replied in a low tone

"No, I mean Katy I have never found someone like you."

He leaned into kiss me. I was about to kiss JAMES DAIMOND. I leaned in then our lips met together. It was like heaven on earth the way his soft lips felt against my lips. He moved his hand on my hip and I put my arms around his neck to make it even more romantic. He came apart from me then kissed me again when something ruined it.

"Sorry to interrupt." A teenage girl with brown hair wearing a Big Time Rush T-Shirt said giving me a nasty look because I was kissing the guy she probably fantasized about all the time. She came into the elevator with us.

Man she ruined my First Kiss.

**That was kind of fun to write. Haha, the little pissed off girl:) Cherry on top!**

**REview, review, review, review, review, review, review!1**


	4. Little Girl

**Review!**

Little Fan Girl In Elevator P.O.V.

"How could you James!" I yelled to James Maslow from the show Big Time Rush that I was completely in love with, but not anymore this was stupid because I was suppose to be Mrs. Maslow not this weird girl kissing him now.

"I-"

"Save it!" I stopped him immediatly and to his dissapointment, I shoved my hand in his face denying that fake attention that he probably didn't want to give his future wife right now. "And who are you?"

"Im Katy Martino, what about you?" The petite brunetted asked me. I was going to kick her in the stomach but I didn't out of the complete generosity of my heart.

"Im Isabelle Maslow/Henderson/Schmidt/Pena."

"Is that so?" She questioned me

"Wow, I didn't know the others tied the knot with a ten year old girl." The bimbo Katy spat out at me which made James giggle a bit but I ended it."Ouch, your a mean little girl!" She said after I stomped on her toe and marched out of the elevator on the 9th floor and made my way back to my mommy and daddy.

J.P.O.V.

"Well that was a bit interesting." Katy mumbled to me as I shook my head terribly

"I'm use to it."

I was use to since I was famous. Katy's reaction seemed alittle nervous not really suprised as I was suspecting. Bree's reaction was suprised.

FLASHBACK

_"James Maslow!" More than a few girls came screaming towards me as I got out of Bree's Punch Buggy and stepped on the side back in view of all of Los Angeles. Bree jumped aside and raised her eye brows as she got pushed alittle to the side. I mouthed "Im sorry" and she noddedd with a smile but remained with her mouth dropped._

_After I was done taking pictures and inching back to her punch bug she said "I never knew you had so many fans."_

_"Thats Hollywood Bree." I mumbled_

_"No James, thats your life."_

_And we kissed. Our first kiss with eachother in the front seat of her bug in her driveway then it got kind of rough.._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"James, are you okay?" Katy asked as I snapped back to the real world

"Yeah."

"Thinking about past girls?"

"Psh no!" I defended myself

"Thats why you mouthed the words Bree and started making a kissey face.

"Tell no one!" I pleaded to Katy as the elevator opened on my floor and we walked out and started walking towards my apartment.

"On one condition."

"Woah, Woah, Woah, Im _ the _James." I pimped my collar, "I make the deals here sweetheart."

"Okay, whats your deal?"

**Whats his deal? This is a cliff hanger that you will dread not knowing the awnser too. I know what it is. Review and tell me what you think he will say.**


	5. Stay with Me

11:10 pm (outside of James rooms)

_**JUST TO CLEAR THIS UP**_

_**The government has virtually no say in who you can date, as far as the word date goes, however, any public (or possibly private) display of intimacy is considered child molestation and should any sex occur, consensual or not, it is rape, and the adult involved can be charged and convicted to the full extent of the law**_

_Previously_

_"On one condition."_

_"Woah, Woah, Woah, Im the James." I pimped my collar, "I make the deals here sweetheart."_

_"Okay, whats your deal?"_

_J.P.O.V. _

_She stared at me with her hazel eyes that made me want to melt into her._

"Stay with me tonight?" I asked her, even though I had only known her a day it seemed like a century. The seven-teen year old beauty was different from other girls I had a first date with. With Bree, she was always at a loss for words and could never speak out a word and when she did it would take her a few minutes too. I think the only reason she did it was because, just like every other girl, they think they have to be perfect because Im James Maslow, the guy from Big Time Rush, the actor on Nickalodean, and the best looking person guy ever and It annoyed me. No one had to be perfect for me because when they tried it was unnatural and not likeable. I liked girls who had flaws and weren't afraid to show em.

"That seems like a pretty fair deal." Katy finally pushed out while I snapped out of my thought.

K.P.O.V. (wensday)

Why the hell did I just agree to that, I can't tell you at all but I can tell you Josh probably wants me home, Sarah is a jealous friend, and I was still a virgin who wasn't ready to lose her virginity to a guy that was 6 years older than her. It was fucking illegal in the first place. I mean dating isnt but intimacy is. I know my mother wouldnt approve of this, but my heart is. James is my idol and I thought about him everyday when I listened to his music back in NY. I always thought about how i would be with him at my age even though it was illegal. Now im getting the chance to so I guess I should do it.

We crept into his apartment where we saw Carlos sleeping on his bed with a mac laptop that had a sticker that said BOB MARLEY RULES on the carpet. It was burning up in James and Carlos' room but I ignored it.

Josh P.O.V.

"Where is she Sarah?"

"I saw her last with James!"

"Tell me more!"

"I don't know more than that."

"I want their fucking room number now." I swore in front of the 14 year old Sarah that I had new since she went to school with my sister.

"Go get it."

"There not going to give it to me."

"Call her then."

"I can't, she turned her phone off but I would do that to if I was in a room alone kissing Selena Gomez."

"Thats Beibers Girl!"

"Shut the hell up, I dont need your jokes!"

"What am I going to do?" I wondered. I had to get my little sister back because I knew she would do whatever the hell she wanted to make any type of physical contact with her idol. I knew her little friend Sarah knew more than she was leading on. I just didnt know what..

J.P.O.V.

" Are you going to our Concert in Friday?" I whispered to Katy as I took the tall sexy brunette in my arms. My shirtless body was against her mid tone skin which totally contradicted. I took my hand and rubbed it underneath her shirt against her back.

"There is no need for words." She turned around when I was about to talk and smiled at me and we kissed again. And again. And again. And again...

L.P.O.V.

"Hey Kendall." I said as I sat in bed under the covers texting Brittney, my girlfriend.

"Yeah?" Kendall awnsered with his eyes locked on his laptop

"Did you find anything weird about the Katy girl that was with James?" I asked

"Yeah, she wasn't really, how do I say it-

"Mature." I intercepted Kendalls reply while he looked up at me and gave me a suspicious look that wasn't really good and llooked back at his computer.

"Yeah, you took the word right out of my mouth."

It's not that she wasn't nice or anything, she was just kind of different, tot in a bad way or good way. She didn't move or talk like a mature woman and her friend looked 14 and 17 year olds don't take 14 year olds to concerts, mothers take their 14 year old child to a Big Time Rush concert.

"No fucking way!" I screamed out loud as Kendall shot up his head and looked up.


	6. Discovery

Okay, I have acctually uped the rating just because of this chapter because it is kind of intappropriate.

K.P.O.V.

"What, WHat is it!" I screamed out to Logan who just yelled no fucking way for no reason. He looked like he was staring off into the world of Justin Beiber therefore his face was frozen with disgust. "Logan!" I tried to get his attention once again but his stare that I did find quite intriuging was still standing on his face." LOGAN!"

"What!" He responded camly

"Why did you just yell No fucking way?"

"Think about it Kendall, she is hanging out with a 14 year old and her older brother is with her, she doesnt talk like a woman, doesnt move like a woman."

"We already discussed the obvious."

"Kendall, shes younger than shes leading on!" He finally spitted out

My head tilted. That hypothesis did make sense. All the evidence did support it.

"I dont understand."

"Understand what?"

"Why does she have James so blinded?" I said thinking to the awnser to my question

"Well I mean she is really tall and she is gorgeous and James loves brunettes." Logan said as agreed with his background information.

"I bet this has something to do with breakup with Bree. He is probably trying to get over her."

"I didn't think he would do it like this." Logan took his laptop out of his laptop and got out of bed and started to pace back and forth. I watched him try to solve this mystery even though he wasnt good with solving stuff. He was nothing like his character in the show.

"What other way is there to do it?" I asked

"Get a teddy bear."

"Hey wait is James still with her right now?"

Logan eyes widden as did mine. I zoomed out of my bed and ran out of my bed while Logan followed me out the door to go to James door to see if they were together kissing or even worse..

J.P.O.V.

She wasn't the best I have ever had but she was okay. Her kissing was great but not the best. I was teaching her to do better;)

Ours lips moved in sync as did our bodys.

Right when Katy and I were definitly enjoying eachothers company, banging interrupted the door.

"Katy hide, i'm not suppose to have you in here." I said as she ran towards the closet as she grabbed a bright pink towel over her and I slipped on my boxers. Carlos woke up and rubbed his eyes and I relieved the banging noise and opened the door to see Logan and Kendall at our apartment door with crossed arms and faces that looked like they had just witnessed someone making out with a dog.

"Can, I help you, its like 1:30am." I crossed my arms right along with them and said innocently

"Go to bed guys!" Carlos mentioned as he layed back down and tried to rest.

"Where is she?" Logan started to interrogate me

"Psh, Where is who?"

"That weird girl?" Kendall said as I started to give him and angry look when he said weird.

"Katy isn't weird." I said

"Yes she is." Logan exclaimed

"What do you guys want, can you leave please!"

Instead of lsitening to me, they burst through my door, flipped on the light switch and sat down on the couchs across the room. I looked back as Katy stepped back further out of sight into the closet and slouched down without making a noise.

"James were trying to help you?"

"HELP ME WHAT! You have yet to tell me what you want with me."

"Well, me and Kendall were thinking about you and her and if you think about it she doesnt move her age, doesnt act her age, and was hanging out with a 14 year old, and came here with her brother." Logan said giving me a concerned look

"What are you getting at Logan?"

"We don't think shes 17." Kendall and Logan both said together

**CLIFF AHNGER  
>REVIEW!<strong>


	7. On the Spot

Okay someone that goes by () reviewed my story and said James isn't 18 so this wouldn't count as Pedophilia. The awnser to that is, they are their real age in real life. They are James Maslow, Logan Henderson, Kendall Schmidt, and Carlos Pena, just like real life. This is suppose to be real life not in the show.

Sorry I messed up with Katys age too, she should be 18, not 17. I messed her age up in the beginning. I hope im not confusing you. James is 20, Kendall is 20, Logan is 21, Carlos is 21.

J.P.O.V.

My mine was doing flips again and again going back and forth wondering if what they said was true. Was she, was she not, was she, was she not. They were right, she didn't really move like an 18 year old. I was 20 and I was experienced with more than a few girls so I knew what was good and what was bad and when I though about it, Katy bad. Her kissing was great, her lips were smooth, her breat was minty fresh but those were only charaestics about her kissing and those were the only good things about her kissing. I mean Im not saying she was horrible, but I had had better. When she said she didn't move like a woman, they were wrong about that. She knew what to do and when to do it, just not in bed. When we kissed, she knew where to put her hands, how to position her head. Talking like a woman, hmm, I didn't really pay attention to how she talked. To me, it was like a melody.

Then again, I really don't think she would do this because she is so down to earth. Her personality was a maricle, nothing like I had seen before. Katy isn't that immature, no one is to let someone fool them into thinking their 4 years younger than they say. Plus, I wasn't that stupid. I think I could tell when a girl is 14, adn Katy looked nothing like 14.

"That is just crazy." I said trying to avoid saying I disagree or agree awnser to this

"It might be crazy, but it might just be true." Logan said with serious eyes

"Katy, come out of the closet." Kendall said.

Katy didn't move, she just continued to stay there.

"It doesnt really help when you have a neon pink towel wrapped around you." Kendall continued

"Kendall, no one, is in the the the closet, yeah no one."

Ignoring my demand to stay in the closet, Katy stepped out of the closet from beneath my denim blue Shirt and stood up with a towel around her. I couldnt ignore the way the towel brought out her skin color. She looked like an angel, that just got out of the shower. Also, ignoring their joy ride of crtizizing Katy, they stared at her with jaw dropped mouths. She stood their as she took in the pride of us 3 boys staring at her sexiness.

"GUYS!" I intruded their stare at her and they looked back at me and put on serious faces.

"Uh, yeah, she's not 18." Logan said pretending that didn't happen while Kendall looked back at her with wide eyes mainly staring at her chest.

K.P.O.V.

They had figured out my secret! Stupid Logan! Couldnt he just wait one more day then James and I would never see eachother again.

Kendall was still adoring how sexy I was though...

"Katy are you 18?"

What is up with my cliffhangers. Logan and Camille will be updated.. Monday or Tuesday


	8. Mandy

"Leave." Logan said as I looked at it since he took my words that i really deserved to say.

She walked out of my apartment with no self confidence or dignity and tears streaming down her face. Usually, when people cry in fron of me or I make people cry, I want to cry but right now I just wanted to be sick. At least we used protected sex or it would have been hell.

K.P.O.V.

Everyone's first time is suppose to be romantic and splendid so how was I suppose to find this romantic and splendid when they just made me feel like crap. How was I suppose to sleep tonight too knowing that I had scarred my idol like that and hurt him in such terrible way. Yeah, I treasured the memory of the way I touched him and slithered my kiss around his neck but that wasn't enough to repay of how much I scarred him.

Josh would flip out if I came home right now too. He probably already called mom and ratted me out and got me in a hell of alot of trouble. If I went back to our hotel room, I would be yelled at, whipped, exiled by Sarah, and given the _talk _by my brother which I really didn't need. I didn't want to hear or feel anything about sex in a long time unless it came from James' mouth. I knew if it came from Logan or Kendall's mouth they would just be telling me that I made James a pedophile and if It came from Josh's mouth it would just be about how I should still have my virginity because I am too young which was probably true. I was too young to lose my virginity yet most girls these days are having sex at earlier ages.

I didn't want to go back to my apartment so I surrendered my night to the lobby. Suprisingly, the worker didn't yell at me probably because she knew not to mess with me because of my running mascara, and bride of frankenstein hair.

"Do you wanna talk?" The lady working at the front desk said with a sympathetic look on her face. She really did look sincere but I knew James wouldnt want this getting out so I shook my head in return to her offer.

"Famous people are heart breakers." She said as I nodded my head and soon realized something strange

"How did you know I was with a famous person?" I immediatly questioned her

"I saw you walk in with him, Im Mandy." The young looking girl said, "I work here part time to help pay for college."

"Well, can I sleep here for the night." I asked her giving her a puppy dog look.

"Sure uh.."

"I'm Katy, Katy Martino." I said dreadfully wishing I actually wasn't myself right now

"Well Katy, you can crash in the lobby."

"Thanks."

After a long period of silence and and endless effort along with failure, I finally spoke up as I watched her clean the front desk with Windex for a second.

"Hey Mandy, how old are you?"

"I'm 23." The blonde haired Angelina Jolie said said as she walked out gracefully in black heels not stumbling at all. Mandy was a medium size girl looking about 5'8 with dirty blonde hair and fair skin. Freckles covered her skin for a splash of something unique. Her blue eyes were stunning. They were like stars dancing in the moonlight. Her complexion was clear and not a pimple or beauty mark in sight tahnkfully.

"Do you usually get invited to all the events along with VIP?"

"Yeah, its like a discount thing." Mandy said

"Oh well, then can you hook me up?" I said getting on my knees

"To what, that Big Time Rush concert?"

"Si!" I awnsered in spanish to try to impress her to see if it would help in any way.

"Tell you what, I will hook you up on one condition." She said with a smirk on her face as I rose off my knees. I had a bad feeling about this...

**I wont be updating for the next week since I will be in Florida at a Big Time Rush concert so I wanted to write this. I hope you enjoyed it! Review it and tell me what you want!**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Help

_FOr anyone who wants to know, the BIg Time Rush concert was amazing. James made a heart to me and my friend when we did our double heart. If you want to hear details, message me. So here is another chapter. Tell me what you want to see:))))))))_

_Previously_

_"Oh well, then can you hook me up?" I said getting on my knees_

_"To what, that Big Time Rush concert?"_

_"Si!" I awnsered in spanish to try to impress her to see if it would help in any way._

_"Tell you what, I will hook you up on one condition." She said with a smirk on her face as I rose off my knees. I had a bad feeling about this..._

K.P.O.V.

"Hook me up with Kendall I think his last name is Henderson?" She said as she did a small smirk and came out of behind her small marble front desk. I nodded to her last name guess.

"I don't think I can do that Mandy." I replied simply while her tiny smile turned into a huge frown. I really couldn't help it though, because all the Big Time Rush guys hated my guts. In order it would probably be James, Logan, Kendall, Carlos. Logan second because he is the one that figured out the truth. I guess since he was the michevious guy in Big Time Rush, that he saw past the pretty faces, unique personalitys, and actions to know what was really behind the eyes of the devious people out there who were willing to do anything to get what they wanted, like me.

"Why not?" She replied, "He is so hot."

"I can't tell you."

"Well then no Big Time Rush tickets for you missy."

"Okay, whatever." I said as I blew it off and layed down on the couches in the lobby. I layed there in confusion wondering what I should be feeling right now. It was either guilt or proudness. I couldn't decide. In the end I decided on "A guilty Pleasure" because It matched the situation perfectly.

"Hey Mandy." I said sitting up after drifting in and out of sleep.

"Yeah." She said coming out of her book and staring at me waiting for me to say what I had to say because, to her, I was probably a valuable person. Not many people know people that have a relationship with a Big Time Rush member.

"Can we make a deal?"

"Depends on the deal."

J.P.O.V.

I sat down in my bed unable to close my eyes. I had a concert tomorrow, so how the hell was I suppose to perform tomorrow when I couldn't get an ounce of sleep. I stayed awake thinking how that intamacy could haunt me later because in reality, somehow I knew it would. She was probably going to tell someone and I would get arrested for being a fucking pedophile. To think I had sex with someone this young, It kills me to know that I am just that naive to think that a 14 year old was a 17 year old. For a second I started to think that this was my fault because I was blinded by how she potrayed the cute girl that was typically interested in me.

I needed to call someone right now

Bree?

James, it's 4am, is it really neccessary to call me right now

Yeah

Why?

Because..

Because you want me back?

I'm not sure, I tried to replace you and it didn't work. I miss you Bree.

James, we can't

We can

We can't do this over again and beside's you know I'm dating someone else now

Why not

It's not worth the suffering

Then tell me what to do babe

Don't call me babe James

Tell me wat to do Bree

What do you mean?

What do I do to get over you?

James don't do this to me, I love you as a friend now.

But Bree.

I have to go James

Goodnight, find someone whos worth your time, thats all I can say

The line soon went dead while I was left in silence wondering how her words were going to heal me when my heart was shattered a million times 2.

Bree: She was a girl. We had that chemistry, that you can't find in the streets or through facebook. It was deep. When I saw her, my heart would race, my mind would spin, and she would make me sound so cliche when I said any thing romantic to her. But the thing is, even when I was cliche, or made a mistake that might have embarassed her, she didn't care about what the other people thought, or the camera's that followed me thought. She didn't care if she was in her pajamas while the paparazzi took a picture of her and I together. She didn't care if I was famous. She loved me for my personality and thats all I ever wanted from a girl, a girl that knew my name from me introducing myself, not the concert fanatic girl that automatically says "Your James Maslow" because to me , love didn't come natural that way.

Katy: SHe really pushed me over edge. I don't think i've ever been that pissed at someone and I exploded into a raging man who was ready to hurt someone because I knew I did something repulsive. The strange thing is, I actually wished I would have never said any of that stuff to her because I felt as if I pushed her away and I didn't want her away. Even though I was pissed at her actions, I couldn't help but not be pissed at her being with me or kissing me that night. Maybe it was all just physical, but there was an undescribable feeling when I was with her, when I was talking to her or anything. I had only known her a day, but I felt like it was that "Love at first sight" thing, but then again, I'm not sure if I believed in that just yet. I couldnt help but wonder how she thought of me right now. She was burned in my brain as a "guilty pleasure".

I was a lost man celebrity who wished he was a small town boy right now. Just that boy who walked down the streets and people would just casually say hey, hiya, hola, or hello too.

Kendall P.O.V.

Boy was last night a rough night and waking up at 6:00am didn't help put my thoughts at ease. James was considered a pedophile but no one knew that beside Katy, James, Logan, and I. carlos was asleep so he missed out on the scene.

I was texting Britt learning that Logan and her just broke up.

"Yo Logan, what happened with you and Britt?"

"Don't know, but look at this girl." Logan immediatly said back and showed me a picture of a tan girl with long black hair and a long face. Her eyebrows and haircolor were slightly a different color which was a bit weird. Her eys were a dark hazel and beautiful.

"Who is she?"

"Brookylyn Allen." Logan replied, "Im talking to her."

"Damn, boy who regain yourself fast." I replied while he shrugged, "Britt and I werent serious."

I rolled my eyes and got out my phone to a text message Heidi the girl who was setting up the show.

_your on in 3 hours, get your butts over here!_

**Well guys, sorry if it was bad, but your gonna see some KAty and James coming up in the next chapter. Tell me what you guys want to see because I know your gonna review!**

**THE**


	10. Concert

**Notice: All of their girlfriends in this story are their real or previous girlfriends, like Brooklyn Allen is Logan's girlfriend now and Britt Romero was his previous girlfriend. The only girlfirend that isn't true is Katy Martino. Bree is real though, not Katy. Isabelle De Mecidie is real to, kendall's ex girlfriend. Nikki is Kendall's ex girlfriend in real life too. Carlos' girlfriend Samantha is real too.**

**I wanted this chapter to be alittle about their work. **

L.P.O.V.

Walking backstage, I vaguley heard the chatting fans who desperatley wanted to hear our voices. Waiting backstage I picked up a flyer that was left on the ground that said "Come see Big Time Rush tonight at the Annual Rockin Reno Concert held at the Tes Hotels Performance Center at 4pm." I rubbed my head, not being ready for this concert and made my way for a soundcheck in our regular clothing which was a gray shirt with the logo "Bango" and some casual jeans plus a studded belt to top it off. I peeked out the curtain, making sure that no fans saw my head, and I witnessed probably the biggest crowd in my years of singing patiently waiting in line to be let in to the pit area in front of the stage.

"Soundcheck guys." One of the backstage crew said while handing us our microphones.

We walked out on stage, to be screamed at by adoring fans. Cameras were immediatly pulled out and pictures were taken to post on facebook for proof that they saw the most awesome band in the world.

"Check, Check, Check." Kendall said clearly into his microphone making sure that his microphone was working flawlessly. With every world we said, the more they chanted our names

"Stuck, Stuck, Stuck." Carlos harmonized while I joined in with him for just the chorus

"Check, Hey Guys." He yelled out at them and they gave James the normal, "We love you, sing, sing, sing, JAMES, Oh My Gosh."

Bree P.O.V.

"So he called me at 4am in the morning."

"Why?" Nikki asked as I shrugged my shoulders wishing I could awnser that question too.

"I don't know Nikki, do you think I should get back together with him."

"No Travis is a good guy and not gone all the time."

"I know, but I'm actually starting to miss him." I admitted to her but she rolled her eyes

"That's normal, I mean that happened to Kendall and I. I did miss him alot and I tried fixing it and it didn't work and I soon got over him and found someone better."

"Well James and I aren't like that." I exclaimed to her trying to get the point that this is a bigger problem than she thought it was. "I like Travis, but James said he tryed to get over me WITH SOME ONE ELSE."

"That's what happens." Nikki said like I was dumb using body language to make me feel even dumber

"What if he falls in love with someone else and marrys them and has children, then grows old with them."

"Bree, get ahold of yourself!" Nikki scolded me for my spazm attack, "Repeat after me, James Is Gone."

"James Is Go-

I attempted to finish the sentence but knew I couldnt. When someone is still hanging on to your relationship that lasted for a year, they are not gone. James is still here, but Travis was better for me because he was there for me. When I was dating James, I would cry in Nikki's arms or Travis' arms because he wasn't here with me. It got less frequent as our relationship went on but the empty feeling never went away. I never told him that i would sob like that because I didn't want him to break up with him. He would just think I was pathetic. But soon enough it ended because I ran out of tears to shed while he was gone.

"James is Gone."

J.P.O.V.

I let the Madison do my wardrobe and do my hair and makeup so we would look stunning for our performance.

"Yo, James, VIP people." He said as I nodded my head leaving my seat to see people with different unique features that made up society.

"Hi James." A little girl said to me with a sweet tone that made me want to hug her so tightly.

"Hi."

"Can I have your autograph." She said as she held out a poster of Big Time Rush.

"Of course you can sweetie."

I signed her autograph faking the smile on my face, pretending last night didn't happen. After a few more people came in, I put my best smile on for the last person trying to make up for the unsatisfying way I was acting towards my fans now.

"Well look who it is." Kendall announced as I looked up and shook my head.

As If this day could get anymore conflicted...

**Review and tell me what you want to happen to happen to James and Katy's relationship.**

**If you want Bree, in teh story more, than tell me and I'll see what I can do**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	11. Mysterious Favor

**Sorry for the launguage. I though it fit a bit. I need a review cause I really need help**

J.P.O.V.

"What do you want whore." Logan exclaimed to her giving her a sorrowing look on her face. I saw the fire in her eyes though; I knew she wanted to punch him in the face really hard to where his face practically started bleeding. She might love Big Time Rush, but she hates Logan and Kendall.

"Don't be mean to a fan." Carlos said since he had no idea what the hell was going on

Kendall whispered in his ear the situation. His jaw dropped while his eyes read "James is a dumbass", but I ignored it and turned my gaze back to her giving her a guilt look.

"Haven't you bothered me enough?" I studdered to Katy while she rolled her eyes

"Can you give us a second." Katy asked Logan, Carlos, and Kendall while they crossed their arms at the exact same time.

"Were going to warm up without you James." Kendall warned me

"We'll leave if you promise not to rape him." Logan remarked to her request. I giggled a bit knowing it wasn't the appropriate time to laugh. They walked away talking amongst themselves about my situation.

"Can you get in the crowd like every other fan and leave me the hell alone!" I said a bit to loud

"Will you just listen to what I have to say?" Katy asked me

"What is so important that you have to say that is actually worth my time."

"I wanted to say I'm fucking sorry James." She said, "Yes, what I did was wrong. How can I make my huge mistake up to you." Katy questioned me

"You want to do a favor for me?" I said thinking in my head

"Yes." Katy mumbled under her breath

**CLIFF HANGER  
>sorry thing chapter is so boring i wanted to write something on the weekend but couldnt think of anything. <strong>

**I have no idea what the favor is. GIVE ME WHAT U THINK THE FAVOR SHOULD BE! IN YOU REVIEW**


	12. Bree

K.P.O.V.

"Take This." He said to me as he handed me a folded up peice of paper that weighed actually alot more than it should've weighed. He tossed a glance at the guys that were warming up and talking to the stage directors but still waiting for him to come to me. James scratched the back of his head in a confused manner and his actions spoke for him. I think this peice of paper meant something rather important.

"Goodb-" I said but he jerked away from his position and off to a fast paced walk towards Logan and the others.

Carlos P.O.V.

"James Maslow, how much more stupid do you get?" I greeted him sarcastically in response to his latest situation.

"Carlos Pena, how the hell can you get anymore irritating than you already are?" He retorted to my remark

"Logan Henderson, wouldn't you agree that right now is a perfect time to laugh?"

"Indeed it would Carlos Pena." Logan said as we laughed in harmony while James looked at us as if we were idiots when he was really the idiot.

"So, is there a reason your using eachother's last name in everything?" Kendall asked us

"Well Schmidt, in logic there is." Carlos said, "It is becau-

"Show time guys!" The stage manager Jeffery said as we were handed our microphones.

"WHATS UP RENO!" James said as he put on a fake smile and hid the memories, confusion, and his deep thoughts away for the next hour while on stage.

J.P.O.V.

It was bright and sunny out here. The sun was beating on me making the feeling on stage even more intense. Everyone's eyes were glued to me including the two girls in the audience that wouldn't leave my thoughts. Wait TWO GIRLS!

L.P.O.V.

**Girl I've been Thinking About Ya World Wide World Wide Worldwide**

**Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name but dont you worry**

**It aint easy to keep on movin city to city just get up and go**

Everything was running quite smooth. James was doing normal interactions, touching the fans hands, doing normal dance moves, and landed his flip. I was proud that Katy didn't get to him. I had to run down close to my fans and touch their hands now along with the guys as a goody bye and Katy was in the front row. I didn't want to touch that hand, didn't know where it had been.

J.P.O.V.

She was there and so was she. They were both there. What the heck was going on!

We exited the stage peacefully where I went back into my thoughts. We had to meet the VIP one more time to say Goodbye and that means I had to say bye to Katy again and that other angel that was beside her...After a few fans came in and out to say bye, a few hugs, thank yous, autographs, and bodyart two girls approached me and it seems as if they were friends?

Kendall P.O.V.

"Woah?" I said in a stunned tone not knowing what else to say. This was something that was going to be interesting because in my opinion, James was a man but not this much of a man.

"What the fuck!" Carlos exclaimed just as wowed out as me. His jaw dropped put unlike me he started to laugh. I nugged him for him to stop and get a hold of himself.

"I don't even have the words to describe this." Logan finally spat out in amazement.

I was in awe to what made her come here. She was like the last person I expected to see her and she better not have brought her friend because then it would make it awkward for me because she would probably try to hook back up with me since I don't have a girlfriend.

"Why are you here?" I asked her trying to distinguish whether she was a figment of my imagination or this was really reality.

"I'm here to say-" Katy started to say.

"Not you Katy." I stopped her and pointed to the girl beside, "Her."

"This is Bree, I met her in the VIP area and she had the VIP pass and we started talking and so we just came in together."

"Oh James knows who she is Katy." Kendall mumbled to Katy as I noddedd

"Can I speak?" Bree interrupted us all to make sure she got her point through which was clearly needed at this point because to me this, in my mind, didn't make sense at all. I was lost beyond malfunction. Bree positioned her long brown layered hair moved to her shoulder. Her little diamond nose ring contradicted the color of her tan skin. Then it hit me, her and Katy could almost be twins.

"By all means." I said after a long period of silence.

"I'm here because Rodney let me come since he knew about us and I knew you, after that call, you really couldn't perform without you knowing I am here for you." She said "And I also know you could really need some conciling so I came."

I smiled at her reason, admiring the way she came so long of a way just to make sure I was okay.

"Wait what the hell?" Katy interrupted the moment, "What do you mean us." She said confused as I shook my head as I lost my confidence that with Bree here things would get better.

"Can we go somewhere else and discuss this?" Kendall requested

"We only have like 20 minutes left at this stage place then we leave to Vegas."

"It'll do." Logan said as we all ran to Carlos' dressing room

"Can you give us a moment Kendall and Carlos and Logan." I asked the 21 year old concerned friends of mine and they walked towards the door knowing they needed to leave us 3 to explain the situation.

"Wait a second." Bree stated, "This is the girl you were referring too."

"Correct."

Katy blushed a bit not knowing actually what went on in that conversation in that phonecall between me and bree.

"So lets get this straight." Katy said. "You two dated, yes?"

"Yes."

"Now, she came here because you had lets say mixed emotions about the situation so she came down here to comfort you, then by coquencedence me and Bree were both in the VIP area and became friends and now were in Logan's dressing room about whats going on."

"Wow you summed it up good." I complimented her

"Wait, what situation, you just said you tried to replace me?" Bree said doing that index finger snobby thing she did when she was either mad or suspicious.. or both.

"Oh god." Katy studdered as I put my head down knowing this moment was going to come sooner or later.

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does James."

"It really doesn't." Katy supported me

"Tell me now." Bree said getting angry

"Me and Katy had sex and i am a pedophile now."

"Your one sick bastard James Maslow."

"Here we go again with the last names." I mentioned as they both lifted their eyebrow in confusion.

"It's time to go James." Kendall Poked his head in the door and informed me.

**What does Katy's note that James gave to her in the beginning of the chapter say?**

**Reviews would make me feel great. I made this chapter extra long so you will REVIEW for me because I want some reviews. The more reviews I get, the faster I update. I got 6 reviews for the last chapter so I updated the next day which is today so RRRREVVVIIEWWWWW  
><strong> 

**IN YOUR REVIEW TELL ME:  
><strong> 

**What you want to see next**

**Were you expecting that**

**What do you think that note says?**


	13. Cat Fight

**So Kendall from Big Time Rush wrote on my wall. It's his real facebook because he said it on an interview and plus it's more realistic than the others. It said "Just stopping by! Have a great day!" My jaw dropped when I saw that you have no idea. Now, I'm trying to win these tickets over the radio that is giving them out. You have to be the 96th caller to go to a POOL PARTY with them. That means they wouldnt have a shirt on. Um can I say hotness!**

**On the other hand...**

**Bree P.O.V.**

After James left Katy and I were left in the dressing room, the staff not knowing we were in here since the guys left. I was in complete awe in how small of a world this was. After he said he said sex with her, i wasn't sure as to if I was suppose to hate Katy now, or I hate the fact the fact that me and James weren't dating eachother. I couldn't really blame Katy but she was an honest victimns but even sometimes, victims at some point look guilty in someones eyes, and she was really edging me to look at her.

"Well, here we are." Katy spoke up. I really didn't feel like talking to her.

"So Katy, lets talk about this." I said

K.P.O.V.

When she said "Talk about this", I knew this was going to take a turn for the worst because In all honesty, she looked like the kind of girl that wasn't afraid to throw a punch and knock you out. I sat down rather scared of what this conversation was going to turn into. Bree had the fire in her eyes and her fist were balled up. She looked like she was trying to make it obvious to present that she was pissed.

"What is there to talk about?" I said avoiding all eye contact. Her deep blue eyes, I admit were stunning, but for all I know, from the fire in her eyes they could turn red.

**"**Well, what went on between you and James."

"Is that any of your buisness." I defended myself

"Yes, In fact it is."

"Ex-girlfriends always have a right to know what is going on in his love life." Bree awnsered. In my opinion, that was the lamest excuse of our era.

"Says who, Aphrodite, Cupid?"

"Who gives a damn who says it, your not 18, your a slut though."

"In your opinion that is." I retorted to her most likley true statment, "He said it truley all and out, we had sex and not he's a pedophile."

"Wow, you look 18 and sure did a hell of a job manipulating James, but he regrets it ALOT, trust me."

"I don't care, I have a note and you dont." I waved the note in the air and the latin beauty looked at it in jealousy/wonder on what was in it.

"It's a note, I've gotten much better things than that from him." Bree exclaimed trying to cover her weak evidence of James and her relationship

"So have I honey."

"Okay Katy, you need to go back to your mommy and back to school and I will go to Vegas, the place known for sex, and go see James."

"Go ahead." I said, "Whore."

"You better watch where you step Katy." Bree said to me in a voice that actually made me back up a step, "I'll call you while I'm in Vegas."

She made the ultimate exit keeping her ground while I let my breath out glad she was finally glad she was out of my sight. I could only stare at that much of a bitch for so long.

Sarah P.O.V.

"Katy where are you?" I wandered around the place looking for my best friend who had dissapeared after she said she was going to the restroom. i should've known better to believe that because she was seriously acting like she was keeping some secrets. She had limited talking to me, avoided talking about Big Time Rush, didn't watch their shows, didn't talk on the phone to her mother, father, or anyone, and didn't listen to Josh when he told her to do something. She would just keep walking and blow it off. There would be an expression of sadness or some really, really deep thinking. I wish I could just crawl inside her head because at this point, I couldn't communicate with her unless she told me what was wrong.

"I'm right here." Katy said walking out of the backstage area behind a spray tanned girl who looked devastated yet mad.

"We have to go." I informed her as she blew it off and just stared ahead of her. HEr walking was decreasingly slow so I grabbed her hand and pulled her forward.

Then I noticed a peice of paper in her hand

K.P.O.V.

I wanted to read this note. I also wanted to punch Bree in the face. So much emotions ran through me.

Overwhelmed was the word.

.Gone.

**How was that. Bree isn't premanetly gone. She will only be a bitch in this chapter and maybe one other. Don't gain a totally negative opinion on her because she will get better.**

**IM NOT WRITING WHATS IN THE NOTE TILL YOU TELL ME! IN THE REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW:nOTE**


	14. Jamesy

_If the days won't allow us to see each other, memories will, and if my eyes can't see you, my heart will never forget you._

_Im by your side, even when I'm worldwide_

_Put some memories in your traveling bag and miles on your shoes...- JoJo_

_Distance is not the thing that makes us suffer, it's missing someone that's always in your mind that really makes you suffer._

_The affects of situations that create artifical opinions of others takes no difference on me. It's not the opinions that peirce my consciounous with regret because in reality regret reaches approxamitley a distance of 0ft in my mind. I don't deny that it was something I would absoultley under any condition do. It's my job. The pocession of that career is a passion to me. I adore your down to earth personality but I've only known you for so long. I've known singing my life and it's part of me. I guess what I'm trying to say is If we were meant to be together, a stronger force will bring us together. _

_ 818-261-4002_

_ Keep This in Your Pocket- James_

James P.O.V.

I had to dig down to the core because my job really meant more to me than just about anything and I didn't want to lose it to the law. Bree, Logan, Carlos, Kendall, and Katy were the only ones who actually knew I was a pedophile and as long as they didn't tell then I was fine but word always got out. It could be a secret spiller, or an easdropper, diary finder, just about anything but the guys wouldn't have a diary and Bree doesn't. Im not sure if Katy does. Secret Spiller. The most common type of how secrets got out. One ear leads to another, leads to another, that leads to someone important that leads to pen and paper, that leads to shocking faces. We were vunerable to easdroppers anytime, anywhere, anyhow. The doors surrounded us everywhere we went and ears could've been against that but who coudlve listened to our conversation in the dressing room. The backstage crew couldn't have cared that much.

Maybe this was just all paranoia. I was being way to paranoid about all this because everybody usually finds out what happenends behind closed doors, even when there shut and locked tight...

I am 20 years old. She is 14. I like her. It is illegal. Then it occured to me, I'm only a pedophile to the people who know.

We had just arrived at Vegas and was on our way to our hotel.

"James, come on." Carlos motioned me towards the door out of our tour bus

"I donn- wannnaa." I pleaded as Kendall and Logan each took one of my arms and pulled me up. I grabbed my phone which had 8 new messages within the 20 minutes I had fell asleep on the 30 minute flight from Reno back to LA. I walked into the front of Columbia Records. It was a meeting with our CEO, Bruce Dexter.

To: James

From: Bree

I'll see on the strip ;)

To: James

From: Mom

Yeah, Dad totally killed that one!

To:James

From: Johann

Dude, wazz up

To: James

From: Carlos

Get the hell up!

To: James

From: Lexi

The trip to D.C. was epic. Mrs. Shirley never even noticed that we left lol

To: James

From: 3033 ATT&T ALERT

Your bill is due in 1 day

To: James

From: 6462229833

I don't know what to say -Katy

Wait so confused, Bree was in Vegas? I think I had a few calls to make.I dialed Brees number twitching at the shock that she followed me here.

_Hey It's Bree, You Know What To do! _

Hey Bree, So I think we need to talk because I'm afraid your becoming one of those stalkerish ex-girlfriends. Bye

I hung up with a sigh and glad I had my own room tonight at 5 Star Alliance, one of the best places in Las Vegas to do whatever the hell you wanted. I set my suitcases down and plopped my 2 suitcases and 1 night bag on the bed while I sat on the window seat in my hotel room. I personally loved these, they were really peaceful and plus you had a great view. It was also a great place to think. So after a few hours of that seat and a laptop, I came to conclusion that If I were to get arrested, it would be to Saturatory Rape, but I noticed my worrys and tensions were going down the farther I got away from that day we had sex.

RING

Bree

James, whats up

So, um I got your text.

What about it?

Your in Vegas. You followed me here. We don't date.

I know, but I just wanted to make you feel better. I tried to call you and tell you I wanted to come with you but you didnt awnser

I didnt get a call

Glitched, well can we meet up

Bree, I really just want to air out my head tonight

But dont you leave like the day after

Yeah

Just let me come over Jamsey

L.P.O.V.

While were in Vegas, Kendall Carlos and I decided to go out to clubs to have alittle man time. We decided on Aura NightClub. My friend Aaron told me that he picked up 2 girls and took them home in one night. And most of the time thats not a big deal but the weird thing is Aaron is straight up Ugly. We partied alot even when we were dating girls because in reality we are just like every other guy on the planet. We flirted with girls when we had girlfriends, we had one night stands and all that great stuff. I was gonna have a good time tonight. To bad JAmes didn't want to come, hes gonna miss out on drinks and dancers.

**Note: PHONECALL WIL BE FINISHED IN NEXT CHAPTER**

**Note: Thoughts of characters will be in the chapter after that.**

**Note: Tell me how you liked the note**

**Note: REVIEW**


	15. Twitch

**REVIEW PLEASE**

J.P.O.V.

PHONECALL (CONTINUED)

Just let me come over Jamesy

Bree

Remember that time I came on tour with you and we-

Haha, yes I remember that time

Whats your room number

MMM, D603, Five Star Alliance

I'll be there soon

END

I knew exactly where this was going and I wasn't okay with that but Bree knew me. She knew how to get under my skin, and she knew my room number and thats all she needed.

K.P.O.V. (June 19, 2011)

What mess did I just get myself into, a big one. I had so many questions that I desperatley wanted to know. How was I suppose to keep up with Bree? Does James still have feelings for me? Is the word out about James and I? How can I get to New York to Vegas? How can I regain contact with James, face to face? Did he get my text? What about Josh and my mom and dad? Is Sarah still mad at me? Is Bree hooking up with James? Does she see me as a threat? Do I see her as a threat? Will James get in trouble?

The more I thought about it, I saw it as an internal problem, not an external problem which was a good thing. I think that just meant I was being a bit to much of a worry wart right now. In my defense I had a right to be because I cared about someone, who most likley didn't care about me.

"Welcome back sweetie." My cheerful mom gripped me in a tight hug as she rambled on about how things have been around the house as if I had been gone for ages which I hadn't. I had to much on my mind so I just walked away from her and let my brother take her on.

I looked back to see my mothers reaction to my rude walk away. She just looked at Josh in confusion

"You have no idea." Josh studdered looking at my location at the top of the stairs to see If I had heard that comment.

"Hey Katilyn." My father, who is the only one who called me by my real name walked through the front door entering the foyer hanging his coat on the mahogny coat rack. The floors underneath him creaked as the silence kicked in. To make it even more awkward, I walked away from the top of the steep stairs and turned to the right to the room with the poster of Big Time Rush on my door and opened the door silently and slammed it harshly..

"Was it something I said."

I looked at my walls that were covered in the Big Time Rush posters. Some as small as a single peice of paper other big sized. My room was blue with light oak floors. My TV was positioned on the corner that was fartherest from the door. 3 Big Time Rush stood above it, Kendall wearing a Beanie in each of them. to the wall across from it where the door was positioned on the right side. My dresser which was definitly oversized for my room but looked fabulous. With the little room left to the side of my dresser on the wall, a Big Time Rush collage was made. It had cut outs of magazines that fit perfectly together to make a one of kind collage that measured 2 feet wide and 6 feet long and below it on the ground sat a saucer chair that was purple was spark. To match it, the wall diagonal from it to the right, my queen bed stood tall and radiant. It was a matching set to my dresser, 3 Big Time Rush posters also stood above my bed between the post that were held high against the blue walls. A side table that matched my bed was beside it, and lastly the wall with my closet stood alone with paper size Big Time Rush posters around it. My room was absoutley perfect..now

In the blink of an eye, I attached the collage. They were to much to look at now. My mind started rushing with a rage of emotions, me not knowing which one to choose. The madness struck out most in me because at this point, I couldnt take it all. The cut outs were torn to shred with the terror of anger ariseing in me even more. I stood up in my saucer chair, my face a deep red, and clawed through the left over pictures and cut outs that remained on the wall after that breakout. Next, I arrived above my tv jumping to reach the one on the very left. When I finally grasp the edge in my hand, It was all gone from there. I started to split it, and with each second it continued to be torn, tears formed in my eyes. I threw the useless poster that held sentimental value out of my hands and slid down in to the fetal position. I crawed to the corner and scrunched my legs to my chest rocking myself back and forth. I tried to erase the lump in my throat but It wouldn't dissapear. It was from the memorie of him and just his face that formed that lump which formed tears.

I leaned my head back trying to regain myself and stand up but it was just to much, I just stayed on the ground trying to get a hold of my self but I had officialy lost it. I had lost it to love.

J.P.O.V.

"Wow, that feels pretty damn good." I mumbled out loud not meaning to say that out loud. Bree kissed me intensly again and I just closed my eyes and let her do the work.

But..

Right when it was turning good, my cellphone went off.

"Come on Jamesy, don't get that." Bree begged and ran her fingers over my abs smoothly while I rolled my eyes.

"You know my life Bree."

She turned on her side and ignored my puppy dog face. I blew it off and picked up my phone.

To:James

From:Rictor

the Vegas concert is canceled due to the weather. Your flight back to L.A. is coming in 4 hours. The guys already know. Be ready at The Airport, your flight leaves at 7pm tonight

Weather canelations weren't rare so I shrugged it off and was about to put my phone down as it vibrated again. It made me jump a bit.

Katy was calling, Now in the middle of me and Bree engaging in a fun activity. This wasn't a good time, but since she was ignoring me and I think since she was slightly snoring, she had fallen asleep. I awnsered it.

Katy?

James, Please help me..

The line went dead and I gained a confused face as I blew the hair out of my face and wondered if she was trying to sound cliche or something or if she really needed help. It, in a way started to worry me.

L.P.O.V.

We were on the flight back to L.A. and I was happy to come home. All I wanted is some peace and quiet. Oh who the hell am I kidding, I was a single man since I broke up with my girlfriend. I was talking to this girl but wasn't sure. My friend Cody had invited me over to a party and to play Beer Pong and I accepeted. I was gonna take my sis too, Izzi and we were gonna have a good time since she was totally heartbroken now since stupid Kendall ruined her life.

Kendall .P.O.V.

Really, I just wanted to go home. Carlos and I were fighting right now and I just wanted to escape his presence. Carlos figured out that I was talking to his girlfriend behind his back which totally broke Izzi in half even more even though we werent dating. I know we had a slight thing still but we weren't dating. Carlos' girlfriend Samantha was now fighting with Carlos because of suspicion and he was right he should have suspicion.. But the thing that's making me kind of mad, Izzi, since I broke her heart her feelings for Carlos are surfacing one again. Yes, Izzi at one point had a thing for Carlos but he was dating Samantha. There was like 2 love triangles going on at a time. The first one was, Carlos, Me and Samantha. The other one Me, Izzi, and Samantha. Logan who is also Izzi's brother is mad at me too. And all the secrets were revealed over the phone, through my text messages when Carlos went through my phone, and one 3 way call with Izzi and Samantha with both Carlos and I lsitening in.

Can my life get anymore complicated.

Carlos P.O.V.

I must admit, I think I have a cold and thats not good. I looked in the mirrior at my red nose and rubbed my hair while I stumbled at the plane took an easy turn.

**So how was that? Sorry, I created that Kendall thing, I wanted some drama between Carlos and Logan and Kendall. Not everything can be happy happy in this band.**


	16. Down Town Questioning?

**This story is becoming a sort of Jiffy, time to clean it up...**

**NessieObbssessed- My messaging got wiped out so I put your grandfather living in New Jersey.**

26 days Later (July ,14 2011)

3rd Person View

"Josh, your in charge, Katy you know the rules." Katys mom said giving Katy the serious look not managing a single blink. "I don't want any of those games with your friends, whatever Josh says goes and Josh aprroves of all people who enter this house and Nancy will be looking in periodically to make sure no mayhem is going on."

"And Josh any girls that you bring over here, take them to your room not to the couch." Katys father also instructed which made Josh's cheeks go deep red. "We will be back from New Jersery in a week. They had to travel upstate together as a result of family issues such as Katys aunt and uncle getting a divorce and her aunt which was Katys mom's sister and her husband as witness' in their divorce and cusotdy fight.

"Bye." Katy mumbled sadly

"5,4,3,2,1." Josh mumbled closley to his self as his parents pulled out of the driveway slowly

"YES, FINALLY!" Katy shouted in mercy to the ball of anticipation waiting for her parents to leave.

"I'm leaving to my girlfriends house, be safe."

"But Josh, wai-

Katy P.O.V.

It was to late, Josh had already rushed out the door and onto his skateboard and to the direction of late night trouble.

"What to do, what to do."

J.P.O.V

"Action!"

C:Give me those back!

J:No James they are mine

L: Wow, as if you two could get any smarter *Jumps into fighting pile*

J:Hey where is Kendall? *Everyone freezes in fighting jumble*

K: Right behind you James

C: Get him *Logan, James, Carlos attack Kendall

G: I don't think these dogs can get anymore stupid

K: You know you love them

"Cut."

"We will resume show time the 18th." Scott Fellows said, "Everyone wish James a Happy Early Birthday!"

I arrived at home in my Santa Monica beach house. It was nothing extravagint, but it was ina nice, safe neighborhood that was also very relevant to the beach which I loved to go to. It was this white house with blue shutters on it and two oak double doors with a unique glass installment on the front. It was a comfy place and great to live in for now. The inside was nothing huge again. The only thing I found that was really outstanding was the music room. It had a piano, guitar, drums, microphones, and other small instruments like a tambourine and bells. The living room had all windows as walls that made the view of the beach unbelievable. White cutrain covered the creepy view at night though. My master bed room, was a black bed spread with baby blue walls. It had a black and blue theme going around it.

I went to the kitchen and started to make some food as I turned the music up from the stereo up.

I hopped up on the granite counters and tried to think of things I want for my birthday.

KNOCK KNOCK 

I danced to the door while I wondered who would be coming over at 1am in the morning. I looked outside the peep whole to see who it was.

I knew this day would come.

Before I opened the door, I whipped my phone out and texted

To Katy:

From:James

I think your birthday visit is definitly gonna come early.

I opened the door to the men in black suits and welcomed them into my house but as normal, they didn't come into my house.

"Are you James Maslow?" The tan Vietnamese cop one said. He lifted his eyebrow and stared at me staright in the eye which rattled me a bit.

"Yes sir." I deliberatley awnsered, "To may what do I owe this visit too?"

"Do you know a girl name Bree Smith?" The american pale white sun needed copper said

"Yes I do."

"Okay, I'm gonna need to take you downtown for some questioning."

"Questioning for what." I asked as If I didn't know what they were talking about which I am pretty sure I already did.

"You are only in Investigative attention right now." He said while putting me in hand cuffs. He checked me down thouroughlly and took out my phone lyric sheets, scripts, wallet, headphones, keys, gum, and other basic materials that are usual in your pockets.

K.P.O.V.

What is that suppose to mean I asked myself repeatedly while munching on a giant brownie. I was alone in my house right now and had nothing better to do so I called him up but he didn't awnser. That was mighty strange. How would my birthday visit gonna come early. Was he coming here because that would be cool. Whatever it was, Im sure he could tell me later. I just layed on the couch and started to watch Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince.

K.P.O.V.

"It's not my fault that your sister is in love with me." I said outrightly to Logan which made his face turn red. One thing I learned being in Big Time Rush, dont get Logan mad. He had a bad temper. "Literally Logan, we were dating for like a month and she claimed to be in love."

"And you think Samantha isn't any different?"

"Nope, and she isn't afraid to admit she isn't in love with me and shes my age now."

"Oh so now this is about age, my sister was 17 when you dated her and that didn't seem to affect your and now it does." Logan interrogated me harshly

"No because it didn't occur to me." I said.

Izzi broke into a deeper cry than she already was while Logan held her in his arms. I saw the mascara and eyeliner of Izzi's on Logans white vneck. Logan started to walk away but turned around taking his sister across his arm with his arm in the parkinglot of a starbucks.

"And you know the irony of this all, you use to love her too, but your just too afraid to admit it."

J.P.O.V.

Sitting in the lifeless walled room, i was about to go balistic playing out millions of scieneraos of what could happen with my career.

"James David Maslow, Male, 20, born July 16, 1990." A man in slacks and a button down white shirt with an over coat on said. He removed the over coat which moved him image to looking like Anderson Cooper, the news reporter."I'm Mark Barker and I'll be interrogating you today." He said smiling as a joke but it wasn't a joke to me.

This was my job on the line if I got in trouble for one thing.


	17. Jealousy

C.P.O.V.

I was on my way home which was right out side the limits of Los Angeles for some gentle and peaceful R & R. So much stress had built up with the Big Time Rush shows, and tours, and just fame, and anxiety from not seeing my family for so long. I drove up the cement drive way to a secluded area to where few houses were located. About 20 house's total were in this neighborhood and they were with a variety of people such as familys with young doctors who had inherited their fathers money, old people who made a sucessful investment, and even the Kardashians who lived a culdisac away.

I slid out of my car to be greeted by my mighty big house that was an old time theme to it with white cement and iron staircase' and an iron design door case. The only thing that wasnt young in the picture was Kendall who was standing at the tip of my doorway. I mean, I was with them so much working so when I wasn't working I was far away as possible from them.

"Kendall, what are you doing here?" I gave him a confused look as he continued to rock back and forth in the rockin chair with an agitated smile on his face. "Kendall, what the hell are you doing here, you should be going home?"

"I want to know why your talking to Izzi?"

"Why does it matter?" I said bluntly as his face got more red. He got up out of the rocking chair and came towards me by my car.

"Why are you talking to Izzi?" Kendall repeated.

"It's not like your dating her, your dating my ex girlfriend." I exclaimed as Kendall rolled his eyes, "I'm sure Samantha would love to hear that your coming over here because your offended that I am about to date Izzi, your exgirlfriend."

"Your just dating Izzi for revenge." He pointed at me like a little kid as if he had found out the truth

"Your just looking for a reason to make me look bad but the thing is you can't because maybe I actually like Izzi." I said calmly as Kendall got even more mad as the image of me and Izzi probably appeared in his mind. "Besides you can have Samantha, she is-

"Shes what?"

"Nevermind, go home Kendall, I'm not in the mood to put up with your bull shit right now."

Kendall left with that que and that immature show down definitly made me even more worn out than I am. I just wanted to fall asleep right now. Somehow this was definitly going to blow into a massive fire than it already was.

K.P.O.V.

Carlos was only dating Izzi for revenge because Samantha liked me more and decided to date me. Karma was going to hit him in the face big time babhy

J.P.O.V.

"So James, I hear your in a band Big Time Rush" Mark, the interrogator said sitting down in the plastic white chair across from me. He smiled a creepy smile and smoothed his gray hair.

"That is correct." I simply replied. One thing I learned from watching Snapped and murder shows, is you should always look into the interagattors eyes. If you don't they will note that immediatly.

"Who are you dating right now?" He said keeping close eye contact

"No one sir."

"A rockstar like you, not dating anyone, wow." He repliedd giving me a sarcastic bump. I slouched down in my seat getting the notice I wasn't going anywhere for a long time.

"Well lets get to the point, a girl name Bree as we mentioned, well she gave us a lead on you."

I twitched at her name then again at lead then one more time at lead. He squiggled something down on his notepad which frightened me a bit but I remained calm and cool

"Wha-

"Dont speak."

"She told me you were involved with a minor."

"Your just going to believe her?" I asked as if they were stupid

"Thats why we asked if you knew who she was." He said slowing me down. "Now James, you know this girl so therefore she could have done this for revenge for something or you actually did it."

"I didn't do it." I lied in a strain voice but I don't think he noticed

"Okay James, so you wouldn't mind if we asked your co- workers and tried to track this girl that she accused you of having intamacy down." Mark announced as he wrote something down again.

"Go right ahead." I said as I straightened up even though I was being torn apart on the inside. This was fucking insane and it wasn't going to go down right, it was going to spiral.

After 2 more hours of useless questioning that got him no where we stood straight up. He left the room without me. I saw him talking to an officer outside without any notice of what it was about. Mark had a pleading look on his face but I couldn't decide whether he was pleaing for innocence on myside or the laws.

It's not like they knew the truth.. yet

"Okay, James we have no right to keep you in jail today but this case is not closed." He informed me and smiled a toothless smile as I walked away making a terrible exit.

L.P.O.V.

RING RING

"What huh?" I sprung up out of my bed at 3:30am to the sound of my phone ringing. I grabbed my phone and looked at James face and answered his call.

JAMES WHAT DO YOU WANT! ITS 3:30 IN THE MORNING

_I know Logan, but the police are going to come to your house and going to ask you about Katy and me but don't say anything!_

I won't, I'm not stupid.

_Okay thanks Logan_

No problem.

But that phone down Logie

_Ooo Logiiee got a friend their_

Yeah, at least she's 18 and its Kiah

_Hey!_

WHAT!

_Katy was 14._

GOODNIGHT

J.P.O.V.

I made that call to the rest of the boys and had went to bed and thought of one last thing.. My phone records stilll had Katys name written all over them...

**So James just got out of questioning**

**Carlos is dating izzi, Kendall's ex and Kendall is dating Carlos' ex Samantha**

**Logan is being Laid back and cool I guess...**

**Katy is chillin at home while her parents are at home**

**Bree went back to her home where she lives after she told the police about Katy and James**

**THE BOYS RETURN TO WORK IN 2 DAYS**


	18. Bree Has A Heart?

READ THIS:

Authors Note: Katy's act of faking her age is Rape By Deception. It's not commonly heard of but after some research I saw it. Most of you won't read this so I'll talk about it in James view

P.S.

Nessie Obsess, I know your b-day isn't in 2 days but I want her to get older

K.P.O.V.

"Wow they did all that too you, that's some tough shit." I agreed as James continued about them questioning him at the Cali Police Station.

"If I go to jail, I hope no one looks up my mug shot." James said in a blunt tone

"Don't think that way!" I said laughing

"Yeah I know, and the worst thing is, I shouldn't be calling you right now because they can see my phone records but your names already on it a million times so What the hell." His tone went low and breathless

"I can't believe Bree did this too you."

"Yeah I mean, If she wanted to get me back this definitely wasn't the way."

"On the bright side, I turn 15 in two days." I tried to add a positive quality of words to the moment

"That's cool, what are you going to do?" He asked in a happier voice which made me happier

"Nothing, a few people are coming over and my parents are gone."

"Party!" He joked.

" Psh, Yeah Right." I threw his funny suggestion in the dark

"I'd liven up the party if I could come." He started in a deep tone which made me chuckle a bit and my cheeks turn red

"Is that so?"

"Absolutely, you have to remember I am the Hollywood Super Party King of HollyWood!"

"Ugh, James you are so corny!" I teased him flirtatiously

"Oh I'm just kidding."

"You know I never knew how different you were going to be in real life." I changed the subject gaining sincerity in my tone. It gave this phone call an added moment of romantic bliss that it needed.

"Is that a compliment?" He said back in a sweet whisper

"Yes."

"Well then, I'd never thought I'd fall so hard for someone so..." He trailed off but I think I could finish his sentence for him. It couldn't be more obvious but right now I didn't know whether to take this as a compliment or a letdown. I had never made anyone really fall. All the guys at my school liked me for my lean tan body and brown lengthy hair and nice butt.

"Young?"

"Si'."

"Is that a compliment?" I mirrored his response which gave him a small bit of laughter

"Yes."

Silence filled the phone call until he spoke again.

"What do you want for your birthday?"

"Nothing James, please don't get me anything!" I begged as I didn't want to feel like a burden

"The more you beg me not to get you something, the bigger the presents going to be."

"Good Night James!" I ended the conversation before it got out of hand

"Awe Good Night Katy." His voice was very sweet and nice and just gave me butterflies

"I miss you." I surrendered a goodbye

"I miss you too." He returned

Bree P.O.V.

"Casey, Andrea, Natalie, and Bree, welcome." The waiter announced as he checked each one of out and took us to our table.

"Creep." Natalie commented as each of us nodded in agreement.

We each scooted in the booth, Natalie and I getting in one side as Casey and Andrea slid on the other side of the booth. I always liked booths better because they usually had leather seats which was more comfortable and plus they were usually by a window which was less claustrophobic.

"What the." I spoke out at the table when someone stepped on my silver studded high heels that had the rhythm of click, click click. I wore a pink tube top with a black blazer over it and some jeans for the outfit and some dangly black and silver accessories. Andrea who had partially come down with a cold was alittle slack today was wearing a track suit which you usually never saw her wear unless she went to the gym. Andrea was the most high maintence out of us all but still a sweet heart. She had darling brown curls that flowed down her back which made her tan skin look even darker. She was tanner than we and I was a pretty tan girl. She was short with big breast, yet she wouldn't admit that they were fake but I thought they were but I still loved her. All of us girls were tan. Casey was the whitest but she couldn't be called pale. She was a Blondie who rode the fore wheelers and went hunting with her pink gun. The tallest out of us all, her short blonde hair and blue eyes were taunting to anybody who walked by, including Carlos Pena. Natalie who changed her hair color from blonde to black constantly followed with a flowy sundress that showed off her extravagant curves.

**AUTHORS QUICK NOTE: EXAMPLES OF WHAT EACH GIRL LOOKS LIKE**

**Natalie: Selena Gomez**

**Andrea: Kelly Clarkson**

**Casey: Taylor Swift**

Yes, you are correct.

"What is so important Bree, that I had to cut work for this!" Andrea asked immediately. I scowled at her lack of patience

"I know I shouldn't have done it, but I ratted James out."

"You told the police about Katy?" Casey blurted out

"Yeah." I examined nails pretending not to care that I had done it

"Are you happy about that, cause you look like you just don't care?" Natalie responded rudely. I stared at her which gave her the answer.

"That wasn't the way to get him back." Andrea added

"I know James like the back of my head." I claimed which was true. We were together for so long. "He will come back and thank me."

"Your a bit to confident." Andrea pushed me down

"At least I stayed with James for 2 years, you and Logan lasted like 3 weeks." I attacked her

"Bree chill."

"sorry guys, I've been a bit agitated since this all started." I calmed myself and apologized nicely and readjusted my position in the booth. A rush of cold air came over me and chills went down my spine.

"It's fine, were your best friends and we are here for you."

While the girls made small talk about their recent drama or achievements as it were something we haven't heard already, I went off in thought, avoiding my food. I thought back to the time we were at the beach, the time each of us met together.

FLASHBACK

I stepped out on the hot sand with James hand placed in mine as I had Carlos, Logan, and Kendall and their lovely ladies beside them. James had just asked me out 2 weeks ago as we had met through friends.

"Casey this is Bree, Bree this is Casey." Carlos introduced us politely. We shook hands and I knew this girl was going to be a good friend, a girl I could tell everything too. Carlos and Casey laided their towels down beside each other, nuzzling each other noses together flirtatiously. If I hadn't been dating James at the time I would've dated Carlos since he was really sweet and just respected women so well and tolerated intolerant people which was hard to find in people.

"Bree this is Natalie, Natalie this is Bree." Kendall said while laying his and Natalie's towels identical rainbow towels next to Carlos' and Casey's. He didn't make eye contact with me, yet that was typical of Kendall. He was a get to the point kind of guy. I looked at Natalie beside him giving him the sun tan lotion to apply on her tan black. She moved her brown straight yet sort of poofy hair to the side and fluttered her dark eyelashes at Kendall.

Lastly, stood Logan who was already laying down next to his girlfriend.

"That's Andrea, Logan's girlfriend." James pointed to the girl on the very end holding Logan's hand as they took in the California heat.

"She is so pretty."

"Your so pretty." James replied as I squeezed his hand and kissed him on the cheek gently.

END OF FLASHBACK

"BREE!" Natalie yelped my name for my attention

"Huh, what?"

"Are you done with your food?" Casey questioned me as if I was stupid. I probably looked stupid staring off into nothing day dreaming.

"You should gives James a call." Andrea suggested. "But make sure we are there."

"I'll do it now."

I picked up my blackberry storm out of my purse and scrolled down passing lots of guys who wanted me but the only one I wanted, I stopped at.

"I wonder who Logan's dating now." Andrea shrugged even though she had a boyfriend Thomas

"I think her name is Kith, but I'm not sure." I answered while I pressed the phone up to my ear. Andrea frowned to my response. She was the only one out of them 3 that really still talked about Logan. Casey was over Carlos already after they had been together for 3 and a half months. Natalie, after a big fight over how her flirted with other girls so much, she broke up with Kendall. It took a while for her to get over him since they were together for like a year but it eventually wore off.

I pressed the speaker phone button

J.P.O.V.

I was in hair and makeup so I could do some scenes for Big Time Rush today. It was an episode about how one of our plans gets us in so much trouble that Bitters kicks us out of the Palm Woods and we have to find a way to stay their since we love it so much.

I looked at my phone screen and knew this conversation would be over with fast.

"Got to take this." I notified my hair and makeup people and they went to Kendall and started doing his hair and makeup. They had to apply eyeliner.

"What do you want Bitch?" I said furiously. "No wait, you don't get to speak, I hate you so much! You have ruined my career with this and its all your fault. No matter what, I will never come back to you. Why can't you get that reality!"

There was silence, and only silence in the call.

"I jus-

"What could you possibly want?"

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it." I stood my ground

"I'll forgive you when you come get me out of this mess." I started, "It was none of your business and you don't know the first thing about Katy."

"I know s-

"If you really cared about me, you would want me to be happy." I said calmly, "And if you want me to be happy tell them your a liar."

"I could get arrested for that."

"Your not famous." I defended myself, "You don't have millions of kids waiting to see your face and hear your voice, waiting to see your next episode. If I get put in jail, you know that there is no Big Time Rush without a band member. My voice went cold. "And think, you destroyed millions of kids hearts."

"James stop!"

"It's true."

"I don't know maybe, because I don't like this Katy girl."

"I don't care if you don't like her Bree."

"Didn't say ya had to care."

"I'll way out the pros and cons and I'll tell you whether I'll help you."

Bree P.O.V.

"That was intense." Natalie announced to us in her soprano high pitched girly voice like Elle Woods form legally Blonde.

"I kind of feel guilty and want him to be happy so I think I should do it." I said while the girls stared at me feeling the aura of sorrow. "But if I do, do it is a win lose situation. He will get a girl and happiness and still keep his fame life and all that stuff while I suffer and get punished by the police."

It was like nothing made sense anymore.


	19. HeartBreak

Kendall P.O.V.

In the end, Carlos just got Samantha back and me and Izzi were on friendship terms. My next relationship was yet to come but I was Kendall Schmidt, I was capable of getting any girl.

Carlos P.O.V.

"That hit the spot!" Samantha complimented me on my spagetti that I has cooked for our at home date. I wasn't italian but I made a mean pasta, spagetti, and if Pizza counts, I can make that too.. if it comes with the box.

"Thank you darling." I kissed her on the cheek as she ate her food. We chatted back and forth about random subjects from aquatic animals to why the saxaphone was called the saxaphone. The thing I loved about Samantha was that she was so random at times, plus she had a great body but her personality was splendid. I was glad I got her back from Kendall, she belonged with me and I belonged with her.

K.P.O.V.

"Happy Birthday lil' sis." Josh said in a low tone like it was nothing but I blew it off. He grabbed an apple and his skateboard and opened the door and was ready for departure.

"Where are you going? I asked resembling my mother. "It's 1 in the morning."

"Danielle's house."

"Wow." I rolled my eyes in dissapointment and shooed him away.

15 years old, was younger than 18 but older than 13 so I was working my way up there. Someday I'd get there and it would actually be legal for James and I to get together, but the question was.. How long was he willing to hold on because I know no guy is willing to hold on for 3 years. This thought lingered in my head from 1am till sunrise. I had pulled an all nighter to my suprise because this one question couldn't be erased out of my mind. I bet it couldn't be erased out of his eithers. He probably wondered whether it was really worth the trouble when he could be with someone older. I didn't want to say hotter because I think I reached his standard of hot with my tan skin, brown hair, and devious wanting eyes, and don't forget great style but I don't think I reached the level of a great profile of age.

J.P.O.V.

I should just stop this now before it gets more out of hand because when it does, the world is gonna go crazy on this story. I think if Katy really cared about me she needed to let me go and for my own health and career, I needed to let go of this confusing relationship by stop calling her, cutting off contact except this last call right now.

phone CALL

Katy?

Yeah?

Its James?

I know-

James can I ask you something?

How much trouble are you willing to go through for this relationship to last

Thats what I wanted to talk to you about

I knew at somepoint this was coming my way

I think it is best for my career and just in general for this communication between us to end.

I understand

You do?

Yeah, the question of how much was always lingering in the back of my head

Well Happy Birthday Katy

Thank you for such a nice birthday present.

END

"Fuck!" I yelled as I sat in my dressing room. I was shooting a scene with Stephen Glickman and Tanya Chisolm today in the morning which is 5am.

"Are you okay?" Madison poked her head in

"Yeah, didn't know the straightener was on." I lied putting a smile on my face.

"Oh, well leave it on."

"Okay." She demanded as she left my dressing room and closed the door and I was left in solitude again. I had totally forgotten today was her birthday and I definitly just ruined her birthday but it was to late to change it. I guess now all I could do was go on with my life leaving the memories of Katy Martino behind never to be found again.

LATER THAT DAY (11PM- AFTER JAMES WORK)

"Thank you for resepcting my work schedule." I thanked Mark and the 2 mysterious men that always sat there stared at me and body language. Luckily, I control my body language very well due to my years of acting and movies.

"No problem James."

3 Hours after questions.

"Thank you for you time, you may go home."

Mark P.O.V.

"Okay we need to start to have permission to build a case against him we have questioning done with no help and his friends were no help and our only evidence is that Bree girl." I said in dissapointment. "For this to be a legitament case we need to have authroization to have access to his phone records and other private stuff."

"Okay."

3 Days Later

Mark P.O.V Still

The Los Angeles judge sat in his office writing on unknown papers and clicking on his computer which made me a bit nervous because I felt like I was interrupting. I did not want to disrespect the judge. I tapped lightly on the door and waved and stepped in complete view.

"Come in." Judge Decker said in her usual High pitch voice. I sat down in the brown leather uncombtorable chairs and she stared at me waiting for my reason for presence. "How can I help you today Mark."

"I need a request for a search warrant."

"Why are coming to me." She said as if I was crazy. My pale cheeks turned red. "Go to the lower authroity."

"Well it's a celebritys house and they wanted your conscent since what happened last time with Lindsey Lohan."I recalled the time when they asked the magistrate for a search warrant on lindsey Lohans for some reason of suspicion for something that I can't recall but It turned out to be a bunch of bullshit and lies. There are always alot of rumors with celebrities so you never know what to believe.

"Who is it."

"James Maslow."

"Who's that?" She said clueless.

"The guy from Big Time Rush."

"Oh my daughter loves that show." She jumped for joy. That didn't help on my part though since her daughter won over me but I still had to try to convince her to let me build this case.

"Can I have the search warrant for reason of suspicion for Rape because I have a witness that is also known as his ex-girlfriend that says he comitted pedophilia with a girl name Katy. I wanted to check through phone records. I've already questioned him."

"Do you think since one person told you this that he is the next Ted Klaudt?" She said sarcastically

"Maybe."

"I'm not giving you a search warrant on this boy, he is on a kids show and my daughter stalks them like there is no tomorrow facebook he has a girlfriend."

"Might be a poser." I suspected

"Maybe, but still, an ex girlfriend saying that with nothing to back it up." She said in an angry tone. "Shes a jealous ex girlfriend that needs to move on."

"So I can't have the search warrant?"

"If he admits to knowing this girl or having contact with this girl than by all means yes you can have the warrant but as for now no."

"Fine." I rested my case

"Find another case, this is just another rumor about a celebrity." She said getting up out of her leather queen like chair and swaying out of her office in her long black robe. "I have a case, I have to go."

I left in defeat...

J.P.O.V.

It was for the best.


	20. Invasion

"So, I don't have to come to this place again for questions?" I asked Mark who told me he was stopping this case due to the judge's orders.

"Correct." He said in a low tone which represented dissapointed. I was so glad I was off the hook and got away with it because in reality, this was all just a lie and it was all just snowballing. I couldnt describe the joy in my system that was about to explode my mind. I felt like throwing a party for my innocence even though I wasn't even guilty. The things that could have happened if this turned ugly would have been herendous so as to Mark, in your fucking face man! Oh how I wish I could say that right now to him

But I still felt really bad...

Katy was 15, not 20. 15 year olds take this kind of heartbreak more seriously than 20 year olds. For the guys, Kendall and Logan were as sensitive when it cames to girls feelings but as for me, It was a weakness. I felt like I was being punched in the stomach for hurting someone that much. I didn't know what the hell to do, accept let time do the work.

L.P.O.V.

"Another layer?"

"Yes Logan, and then James take Kendall's solo." We were instructed. I looked at Kendall who glaring at me and then I just burst out laughing whcih soon got contagious on accidenting making us interrupt our recording session. .

"break guys." He says shaking his head due to our disrupption.

I placed the earphones on my neck and stood beside the microphone and waited for someone to say something.

"I hear were going to Paris again." Kendall stated

"Whens our tour start?"Carlos asked scratching the back of his neck giving him that classic confused look

"1 week I think." Kendall answered

"I got the police off my case." I announced which made everyone go quiet.

"Thats good." Carlos complimented

"Now you won't get kicked out of the band."

"And you've learned a life long lesson." Kendall laughed. I agreed with him.

"Yeah, I just didn't know things like that happened."

"I didn't know girls that young could look that old." Logan twitched his head and raised his eyebrow flashbacking to her appearance.

"I wish the 90's would come back." Kendall randomly said. We all looked at him as he stared at the walls daydreaming of the 90's that he probably couldn't remeber since he was onyl like 5.

"Why?" I asked

"Seemed like a great decade."

K.P.O.V.

I sat in my room being strong accepting the fact that I lost someone I really liked but I just needed to see someone else since I had been a loner since I got back from the concert.

"Hey Mary, do you mind coming over or meeting me somewhere."

I met Mary at Starbucks which was walking distance from my house and smiled at her presence. I unbuttoned my military coat and sipped my Expresso down as she sat in front of me in her square glasses and tank top and jeans and Auburn shoulder length hair. her expression was immediatly concerned for some reason which was unknown.

"Katy are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Then at that exact moment, the first shot was taken. I don't know how it was taken or how they found out but they knew.

"What the fuck was that?" Mary said glancing at the flash of a camera

"Is your name Katy Martino, and do you associate with James Maslow?" A reporter came up to me who was pale and sloppy. I took Mary by the hand and lead her to the restroom which was single person. She had the WTF look glued to her face as if It wasn't on my face too.

"What the hell was that?"

"I can't tell you but this is very bad, be quiet I have to call someone."

The phone rang. Each tone seemed like a century and everytime Mary mouthed the words what going on I shrugged to get her off my back.

"Hello." James usual deep voice answered. His voice usually comforted me but at this point nothing was comforting me because I was in a 4 by 3 bathroom with another person hiding from what I was guessing the paparazzi

"James, the camera's are here."

"The camera's." He paused with confusion but I knew he was putting the puzzle together. "Wait the paparazzi are asking you quetions?"

"Yes, what else did I mean?" I said sarcastically

"How did It get out?" He gained a determined voice.

"I don't know but I'm in a bathroom stall and I can hear them outside the door."

"Fuck."

"What do I do?" I said helplessly

"Katy don't cry." Mary said in the background

"Katy please don't cry."

"James I don't want my life to turn into some insanity story that makes me look like a stalker freak and you a pedophile." I started to gain that lump in my throat and the pool in my eyes but I did not release the tears. "This isn't how I want it to be, I don't want my life to start unfolding in front of my eyes right now."

"Shh, stay there so they don't have many pictures of you and they will wear off." He advised

"Okay."

"I'm sorry, this is my fault."

"No it's my fault, its all my fault, I lied and I turned your life to an on edge horror story." I outright said. I turned arorund and Mary was looking at me in confusion but I ignored it.

"Well we have to keep turning the pages." He said, "I have to go, I'm recording but remember don't let them see you."

"Bye."

And with that conversation of advice and truth I slipped my phone into my pocket and got comftorable on the floor of the bathroom. mary followed my position.

"So are you going to tell me whats going on?"

"You'll find out soon enough." I thought and imagined my picture on the cover of magazines. "Man I really messed up and destoryed someones life and that person was really important not just to me but to the world and I can't fix it because it's already out of hand and I just want him back so bad."

"Things have a way of coming back to us whether it's 3 days or 3 years."

"Well at this point, their will be no way of getting him back it's to late for that. It was to late starting when I was born." I laughed at my own joke. How cheesy

"My philosophy will work but only if its real."

I cut this conversation since it was just getting stupid and got up and slipped my Cozy Uggs back on. I ahd Mary peek outside the door and walk to the enterance. She signaled me it was clear. i put my hood on and sunglasses and covered my face. She did the same. We ran home seeing only one camera on the way. Mary left after that as requested by me. i sat on the couch thinking about what happens when I'm on the cover of the magazines

**This is a totally new obstacle. **


	21. Extinction

Kendall P.O.V. 2 DAYS LATER

"Hey James come look at this?" I motioned James to come to me as I studied the article on my iPAD. It was about James and that young girl. What a suprise. He stopped talking to the girl at the bar and returned to the seat with me. James and I had flown solo to Joes Bar and Grill to relax on our day. "Here." He took the Ipad steadily and his eyebrows furrowed as he read the true article with minor false statements on and and and so many websites. Some people had tweeted it on twitter. I looked at some of my tweets and they were asking me "is this true" and had put the link to the websites which is how I found all this.

_James Maslow's Minor_

_ Look out Ladies, James has his eyes on young girls. Yep you heard me. An insidesource that is close to the band was let in on the secret of James down low romance with a mid teen girl. Her name is rumored to be Katy Martin, or should I say soon to Be Katy Maslow. The source said things got hot when Big Time Rush did a concert in Reno, Nevada and things sparked from there. The girl shown in the picture above was just a regular fan also but rockstars are heartbreakers! _

_J.P.O.V._

_"_Speechless." Kendall breathed out. "Me too."

"They summed it up pretty damn well." I added to bring some humor into the moment

"What are you gonna do."

"Say the police started these rumors."

"Simple as that?" Kendall raised an eyebrow and did an uneven tone. I shrugged in response not knowing what to do.

"I don't know anymore."

RING RING RING

"Hello."

"Hello, James it's your CEO." I heard a stern voice. I had never officially met the CEO of Columbia Records, I had only met Big Time Rushs boss along with a few other minor staff but not the CEO. They usually travel and are usually to busy like us.

" Hi, sir." I gulped in the middle of my sentence

"I think It's time we talked."

"Yes Sir."

"Come to my office."

"Whe-

"NOW!"

"Okay bye." I rushed off the phone and ran from the table.

END OF CALL

"Sorry Kendall catch ya later!"

Katy P.O.V.

"Hey Katy." Josh welcomed himself into my room. I paused what I was doing on my laptop and looked at is unreadable face. What did he want, he never really was that into talking to me. He was more of the skater, girl player kind of dude. He was nice to me but didn't give off good vibes when he felt like it but in the end he was a good brother.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"You look kind of down."

"Well Im off to meet up with Cameron at the skate park so If you need me don't."

And just when I thought he was being kind...

J.P.O.V.

"James, you've went to the police for this, it's become known as a rumor, and her face is known." Mr. Steve Barnett said tapping his fingers anxiously on the desk. His formal appearance was quite impressive,, brownish grayish hair, fit build. It was me in the far far far far far far far far future.

"Yes, I know." I managed to spit up.

"You can't be going to the police for stuff like this." responded in a manly voice keeping his posture. "You had a relationship with this girl, I kno you did."

"How do you know."

He breathed out knowing he wasn't going to argue with me because there wasn't a point in it I guessing. I ran my fingers through my hair trying to keep calm as silence filled the room. I didn't want to talk unless I was spoken too.

"James, can you go on an interview and say you don't know her or get a new girlfriend and go public, or do something to get this out of the air."

"Wouldn't that hurt Katy?"

"If you didn't have a relationship with this girl you wouldn't care." Steve retorted. I gave that too him which was really bad. I should have thought before I said that. I let my mouth speak not my mind for that one. I rolled my eyes in response not knowing what else to do. i felt like a little child rolling my eyes though.

"Don't let this little girl ruin your career, now I'm gonna let you choose, go on an interview or you can get a new girlfriend or you can do a combination."

"I'll do the-

"Wait, I think you've made enough descions, were going to do a combination, now I'll find a label who is signed with Columbia Records already and we can go from there." He announced. I hate that I didn't have a say.

"Stop, can I add some flair to the situation?"

GO ahead?"

"Instead of using a celebritie that I don't even know, can I use my ex-girlfriend who I would feel alot more comftorable kissing and is used to the spot light since shes been in articles before."

"Is it that girl Brooke?" Steve guessed.

"Bree." I corrected him. he smiled.

"Okay, do it but do it quick. How about we call Bree up right now."

PHONE

I didn't like the sound of this situation. Bree wouldn't mind doing this but I felt like I was using her and I felt like I would fall for her again. Wait, I knew I would fall for her again. maybe this was a bad idea. I had done it again, let my mouth speak not my mind. It was to late not because the phone was already ringing and I was already opening my mouth for the words "will you go out with me".

"Bree, Hi It's James." I said as she replied a swell Hello back.

"And Steve, the CEO of Columbia records." Steve also announced hiself. Bree, with him here was most likley going to feel obligated to do this since there is such a higher power talking to her.

"And What do I owe this delightful call to?" Bree replied with a tone that came off as joyous that really brightened the phone call.

"Bree, will you go out with me." I asked in a charming tone. Steve smiled at the charming tone. I showed off my pearly whites as a reply.

"Alright whats the catch." She automatically caught on."

"We need the rumors of Katy to get off of James and we can do that by getting him a new girlfriend and he wants someone he comftorable with plus you are use to the spotlight since the fans would be around you and James and there would be some articles of you two."

"True." Bree agree. "What if I don't agree."

"I'll get Dani."

Steve gave me a confused look. "Another ex-girlfriend."

"Oh James, I'm not going to be manipulated." Bree mumbled over the phone. Her attitude started to get angry.

"I'll hook you up with a modeling job." Steve finally said as I nodded in satisfaction. I wasn't suspecting that but I knew he had connections and Bree could be a model.

"Okay, i'll do it."

"You can live with me while were doing this rumor extinction thing." I advised Bree as she gave an okay.

"Bye ."

The line went dead and the tension of the call ended.

"Call the rest of your boys down here."

Carlos P.O.V.

"Nice office." I immediatly went to a Katy Perry bobble head.

"Don't touch that." Steve ruled Carlos over. "sit."

"Your tour is off."

"Why?" Kendall and Logan harmonized together. Steve gave them a strange look as he continued.

"James' Katy problem, your going to start filming season 3 and doing some interviews." Steve instructed us. "Scott Fellows already knows and so do all your managers and publicist. "We have an ex girlfriend of James to fix the problem and after that we are going to have a long tour time."

"Wow." Was all I could say. We were suppose to go to Paris in 4 days and now we were going to start filming and do interviews. That was a complete change just because of this. I understand because James could go to jail for them figuring out he was a fucking pedophile.

"Dismissed." He said as he got up from his desk. We all followed out of his rather large office.

"Who's the ex?"

"Bree." James studdered.

"Haha wow."


	22. Rebel

Bree P.O.V.

"Our first public date." I stood up next to him in his rather large house and readjusted the curls in my face blocking my outstanding glowing complexion. I made my way to James car and got in the passengers side as he ignored my presence. I hate when James got like this. He did this one time when he had the suspicion that I was cheating on him with my ex, Brian because we were hanging out along with my friend Kelsey when really I was trying to hook them up. He blocked me out and everywhere we went whether we were watching a movie or even kissing, he didn't put effort into any communication.

"Hello, I'm here!" I spoke up as he started to drive out of the drive way. He rolled his eyes like a child. "Are you going to talk to me?"

"Hi."

"Thats not what Im talking about." I retorted to his smart ass remark. "A genuine conversation would be nice."

"Okay beefore this date begins lets get this stragiht we are not going to talk about our; history, future, anything sexual related, my mistakes, your mistakes, or any future mistakes we may make."

"Thanks for filling the car with tension."

"Your welcome." He exclaimed, avoiding any eye contact I attempted

"Whats your problem douche bag!"

"I dont want to fall back in love with you again, im done with you." He yelled as the news burned my ears. "This is temporary and will be over ASAP."

I didn't get him anymore. What was I to him now, a past love that was lingering around. Is that what he thought. The phrase fall back in love tore me apart in that sentence because not only he didn't want to, but it made me realize something that I was missing all along.

James was still in love with me.

"You still love me." I whispered as he didn't answer. His expression was uneasy as I looked ahead as I took this in.

"Why?" I said out loud

"Why what?" He replied in a stern voice that scared me a bit.

"Why did we break up if you still loved me and why were you so determined to pick Katy over me?"

"I don't want to be in love with you Bree." James spat out the truth. The words struck me in heartbreak.

"Why?"

"We come from 2 different worlds and you were just the one who was never willing to commit to this life that I represent." He explained. I looked out the window at the nightsky wishing there was a shooting star to use so that I could wish James would still love me, for me and the negatives he saw in me were gone.

"Im sorry, I jus-

"THeres no need to explain, it was never your thing and were just not meant for eachother."

"Okay, I understand, just can I try to fix this." I tried. But he shook his head. James was dedicated to him and I never being together and I couldn't and it was deeper than 2 different worlds. Something deeper than different worlds or maybe he had mistaken love for something else.

"No, it takes 2 people to fix something and Im not willing to fix it."

The conversation ended as we showed up at a Jenifer Aniston movie primere event. I got out of the car with the burgandy red sparkly dress that was skin tight and short and had black fancy covering the outside. It was hot but elegant, something that was always hard to aim for.

"James! James! James!" The paparazzi immediatly shouted his name with microphones behind mental fences that were usually up at red carpets. We went straight to stand in front of the back drop for pictures. These pictures would be in internation magazines. Great. Some teen girls sending me some death threats... Again

"lets go." James took his interlaced arm and put it on my lower back. We went to CLEVERTV interviwer.

J.P.O.V.

"Hi James how are you!" The bottom feeders asked me. There fake smiles only made me more agitated than Bree had gotten me in the car. If she could have only stop the questions I would be fine. She put the puzzle peices together..

"Im fine, real good, so stoked to be here. Jenifer Aniston is an amazing actress

"So tell me what is season 3 going to be like?" THe interview asked

"bigger, better, and breakups, makeups, and more guest stars."

"That good, thats awesome." The lady said.

"So whos this Brown Haired Vanessa Hudgens."

"I have actually been compared to her before." Bree immediatly answered. I laughed to go along with the flow.

"Well you two love birds, James and whats your name?"

"Oh Im Bree, Bree Smith."

"Well lets hope you can be a Maslow one day!"

"Hopefully!" She winked at the interviwe as I dragged her along. We talked to a few more people as they talked to Bree and asked me a few questions about the show and what BIg Time Rush is and the general quesitons that I answered a million times.

Katy P.O.V.

"What happened Katy?" Mary bugged me. She looked at me waiting for me to say some words. I got off my bed as she sat there in wonder of what happened on James and I lovley night that happened to have a disaster ending.

"It started when James checked me out at the pool."

"Okay." Mary wasn't a BTR fanatic so she wasn't freaking out.

"Don't interrupt." I immediatly stopped her. "Anyways, later on I kind of followed them to their dinner place and he saw me and came over and invited me to take the limo with them. Well I walked him to his apartment and he invited me in after he kissed me and we did it and were interrupted by Kendall and Logan who had figured out I wasn't the age I was potraying and I walked out in shame as a liar. Later I saw James at the concert with backstage passes and I got in a fight with his girlfriend and finally he talked to me and gave me a letter that gave me his number and a sentence that says "WE can only be together if a stronger force puts us together. He called me a lot after it bothered by the cops but stopped after the police closed the case. Then then someone leaked that we had a thing, and it could only have been Sarah but she couldn't have done it. Now the paparazzi know my name and my parents want to put GPS in my head so they will make sure im not in the bend with Mr. Stardom anymore."

"Wow."

"Thats not the worst of it."

"He's dating his ex-girlfriend."

"So?" MAry said cluelessly

"Hes only dating her to get rid of my name."

"How do you know that."

"He doesn't call me anymore but he still texts me things that are about me and everything." I answered her.

"read the text

To: Katy  
>From:James<p>

MY CEO IS MAKING ME DATE BREE. I FU*KING HATE HIM. P.S. Expect to see the worst...

"Wow for a girl that people think has no life at school, has seriously got the world on her shoulders." Mary repsonded sympathizing with my pain.

"Well they should know now, my name is viral except someone said my last name was Martin?"

"Haha, thats funny." Mary enteratined me withh her fake laugh.

"Thats not funny to you?"

"Not as funny as the shit your going through right now." Mary said holding nothing back. "I mean your going through hell, you probably still have a thing for him and he took your virginity and first kiss and to have that ripped away from you in a matter of seconds, the one who took that, is terrible."

"ARE YOU PAYING ATTENTION TO YOUR WORDS! " I looked at her like she was insane because obviously she was. I had thought all this through already.

"Obviously I wasn't."

"Yeah apparently not!"

J.P.O.V.

"Why won't this door open." I said trying to get her jammed apartment key out of the door. "What the hell?" I said twisting it different ways and pushing it and pulling it. She must have gave me the wrong key. I gave it one final put as it shot out and my own force pushed me back.

"Wrong key, sorry." Bree said looking through her key ring.

"seriously Bree..."

"Sorry!" She looked at me innocently

She put the key in and it magically worked becuase it was the RIGHT key. Sometimes Bree could have her blonde moments, AND SHE WASNT A BLONDE!

"So are you leaving?" Bree came up to me as put her keys on the key rack and purse on the hanger that stood by the door.

"Yeah." I said in a quiet tone making the moment awkward. " I guess I will see you later on our next fake date."

"Yeah maybe we can talk then." I froze up

"Bree I said I wasn't going to fucking get back together with you!" She stood at the door with his hand on his head letting the cold March air in.

"But."

"No, theres no buts. This real relationship is over, were fake, nothing about us is real. I might love you but time will take that away."

Bree P.O.V.

"James just kiss me." I said as I pulled him into kiss. He went along for the ride taking my hips letting me lead the way. I let out a breath against his face and kissed him gently as he opened his mouth for a real kiss. My tounge slipped in his mouth as i ran my fingers through his hair. THe old flame had risen

"wait stop!" James pushed me away. "Your one sick bitch." He muttered as he walked away from my apartment. I was left motionless, and I was confused

Katy P.O.V.

"Are you going to do something about this?"

"What do you mean?" I asked Mary

"ABout James dating this girl and people who are telling his to do this, are you going to rebel?"

"What can I do, that won't destory James' career?" I simply asked. She knew that was true. If I said anything then the James case would be full speed ahead.

"Not sure, but there has to be a way."

"I have no clue what were gonna do, but I'm all in."

"Were gonna get down and dirty with the media." Mary said like a bad ass. I could take on the media in a safe way...

It was time to rebel


	23. Cliche

L.P.O.V.

"Welcome, Logan Henderson from Big Time Rush!" Jay Leno said while I stood behind the curtain. The pushy stage director gave me my que and I made my way to be questioned about Big time Rush, Big Time Rush, and just about more Big Time Rush.. And maybe some personal questions on the side. I felt a bit more comftorable when Kendall, James or Carlos were with me but No, I had to get sepreate from them, now here I was sitting in front of the most popular talk show host nationally. I sat back on the couch and got prepared for what was really going to bump Big Time Rush's popularity, one talk show time with Jay Leno.

"Logan, welcome hows it going?" Jay said in a casual yet kind of annoying voice.

"Im, good, real good."

"So tell me, what exactly is Big Time Rush?"

"Big Time Rush is a show about 4 boys who get the chance to go to Los Angeles to record an album and while they are there they get into mayhem and the casual shannanigans."

"Oh I see, and who is your character?" He asked engaged in the conversation.

"I play Logan Mitchell, who is the sort of the boy who more nerdy than them but still knows how to get into trouble."

"Did they base that off of you in real life?" Jay asked while the audience laughed. A smile widened on my face because when compared, Logan Mitchell was my exact opposite of me.

"No, No, not at all."

"Are you sure theres no alter ego?" He joked while the audience laughed once again.

"Ya never know." I said giving a mysterious funny face like I had just realized something. Everybody laughed.

"So Logan, tell me who is your favorite guy out of the band?"

"Thats so hard, I just can't pick between them, me and Kendall get along the most but when me and James get along were the best of friends." I distinguished them apart. I left Carlos out of the picture

"So your like blood brothers with them?"

"Yeah, we fight like brothers."

"Really, whats your general fight?" He asked.

"Come on Carlos I told you I was wearing Green today, so why did you wear green today, I mean did you seriously have to wear green today because you really just copied me."

"Ehem, and how are you?"

"How old do you think I am?" I said as he backed up in his chair

"Hmm, 19."

"Close, im 21."

"So speaking of age, I heard one of your co-stars had trouble with another girl and her age gap between him and her, tell me about that" He started. These were the kind of questions I liked to avoid because they were not only personal but just irritating and the interviewers knew we didn't want to answer them.

"Well I don't know much about him buisness, we keep eachothers personal lives seperate."

"You never met this girl?" Jay Leno pointed at a big screen behind him. It was a picture of the slim, hot girl who looked like Miley Cyrus, just better looking.

"Yes I did but I didn't get to meet her personally."

"What was she like?"

"She was nice." I answered.

"Show the next shot." Jay pointed at the screen of a shot of me standing a few feet away from Katy and James in the middle of us. This must have been taken when we were backstage at our concert in Nevada.

"Yeah, we had to go on stage and leave immediatly since were busy." I covered. I knew her far more than I needed too.

"Do her and James have anything together?"

"I wouldn't know, As i said before, we keep our personal lives seperate." I answered as he gained a dissapointed look. The audience was silent and interested in my answers to these questions. Everyone wanted to know who THE JAMES MASLOW was seeing but it wasn't her. "You would have to ask James."

Katy P.O.V.

"I dont understand why you want to be homeschooled?" My mother mumbled as she sipped her martini. "Your fine like you are in private school."

"Mom, your a housewive, you have no job and you do nothing during the day so can I just do it."

"Yes, but it will take a week for you to enroll you in homeschooling and get your transcripts and all that stupid stuff."

"Thanks."

(1DAYLATER, saturday 3:00 PM.)

_Hey Robs Paparazzi, she is in Jamba Juice right now._

_Okay thank you for the tip _

Mary got off the phone and went to go get some juice.

To:James

From:Katy

Whatever the hell Im getting into, I hope its worth it

My thumb struggled to touch the send button but alas I pressed it knowing I would regret it the moment I did that. THe paparazzi was the key to all this, getting my name out there would be the thing. Im not sure what it would do but it would do something for me I think but there was more steps to the Rebel process then the paparazzi, or so Mary says.

To:Katy

From:James

Huh? Don't do what I think your doing.

To:James

From:Katy

Have fun with Bree, Im gonna fight for this cause I know you want to too

To:Katy

From:James

This is pedophile Love I swear

To:James

From:Katy

Whatever happens James, will I see you again

To:Katy

From: James

I sure hope so

To:James

I was teared up by then. I felt like my heart had been ripped out and torn into peices by the people who enforced the law. Its like they were against everything I wanted to be, everything I felt. Mary knew not to come over here. I wanted to go home now damn it.

"Lets go Mary!"

"Wait why?"

"Because I said so damn it." I said as I pulled her by the arm but I was only faced with the people who I thought woould heal the wound I have though they were probably the ones that were going to make it worse.

"Katy, do you have any comments on James?"

"You are like bloody animals."

All I heard was James names over and over again and I even swore someone say a comment about me and Logan. Gross

"Katy, do you love James?" One paparazzi said after some had left. There were 3 left.

"That is one question I have yet to here." I said looking out to the sky not answering the question directly.

"Just get away from her!" Mary stood up for me but it didn't work. I just raised my hand for a cab and we hopped in the cab while the man glanced back at us. Please tell me we weren't in the Cash Cab.

"Were ya going."

"Anywhere but here." I answered

"42nd Avenue South." Mary said

"Yes mam."

I regained my posture after about 10 minutes after looking out the window trying not to dwell on all the negatives. I gave Mary an optomistic exxpression.

"There has to be another way to do this." Mary leaned back as she breathed out in defeat. "He won't give up on you, sure he lives in California and is famous and is in a famous band plus has limited time but there has to be a way to see him."

"Not to be rude or to easdrop but may I suggest something."

"Do you know who were even talking about Mister?" Mary said in an unpolite sassy voice. Yep that was Mary for ya

"My daughter reads those teen magazines, yes I do, James or is it Carlos." He said in his british voice going off in his thought. "Anyway, you should go to his concert or an interview or a festival or event."

"I can't just leave school and my parents won't let me go to another concert, thats impossible I mean it took an eternity to get them to say yes to the one in Nevada." I exclaimed.

"The word impossible has the word possible in it."

"Thats so cliche."

I lifted my head in a smile as he stopped in front of my house.

"Thank you." I said as he smiled at me.

"Glad I could be at service."

REVIEW


	24. Sorry

Katy P.O.V.

I scrolled through the BTR tickets to only see tour tickets months and months away. James had told me they canceled their tour because of me. I did feel bad but what could I do. All I knew to do is text him and fly to L.A. and show up on his door step. Otherwise, I knew nothing. If only he would make an effort to see me. I was starting to feel like a desperate wanna be. I put my lap top away and took a breath and started the shower to see if it could bring me back down to Earth because I wasn't sure what earth was right now.

"I Epically Fail."

J.P.O.V.

"After a public date to the movies and a small stroll through L.A. with Bree I had had it for the day and her hissy fits.

"Gosh bree, can you just shut up and stop complaining!"

"I can't when your treating me like fucking shit."

"Your putting me through hell."

"How?"

"You keep complaining about how your having such a bad time with me when you are suppose to be a bit loyal in this situation, would you just straighten out?" I begged. I swear if there was no laws against domestic violence I'd be putting tape over her mouth. All I heard was 'Can you at least talk to me while were on our fake date' and 'im doing this for you so you could be nicer'. Its like she thought that just cause she was benefiting my picture she ruled my actions.

"Im doing this for you, and your the one that suppose to be in love with me still in reality."

"Im pretty sure thats gone after today." I chuckled at her remark.

"Love never fully fades away." She relaxed in the front seat of my car.

"There is a first time for everything."

"You know you never started acting like this until you met that Katy girl."

I pulled up at a pump since I was running low on gas. It would also give me an excuse to get out of the car. I headed to the clerk to pay for gas

Bree P.O.V.

It was sitting there in the open and calling my name saying 'you know you want to read em' and boy did I. His phone was so vunerable with all his messages. Damn, did I want to pick it up. Oh I give up. I snatched it up and got out of the car to make sure he didn't catch me. I tucked it in my pocket.

"Bree where are you goin?" He asked me like I was an insane fool.

"Bathroom."

"Hurry back." He said. I saluted and ran. I got to the bathroom and pulled out his ipohone. It was locked. Damn it! The only guess I had was... I gave it about 2 tries until one more guess popped into my head

5289 (You readers guess what those numbers stand for, grab your phones!)

It unlocked and I rolled my eyes.

To:James

From:Katy

Whatever the hell Im getting into, I hope its worth it

My thumb struggled to touch the send button but alas I pressed it knowing I would regret it the moment I did that. THe paparazzi was the key to all this, getting my name out there would be the thing. Im not sure what it would do but it would do something for me I think but there was more steps to the Rebel process then the paparazzi, or so Mary says.

To:Katy

From:James

Huh? Don't do what I think your doing.

To:James

From:Katy

Have fun with Bree, Im gonna fight for this cause I know you want to too

To:Katy

From:James

This is pedophile Love I swear

To:James

From:Katy

Whatever happens James, will I see you again

To:Katy

From: James

I sure hope so

UGH! THIS WAS SO SICK! He was right, this was fucking pedophile love. It was gross. I deleted the text messages immediatly after reading them again. I wanted to puke. Why was he so obbssessed with this 15 year old girl I mean seriously, what does he find more attractive about her than every other girl ABOVE 18. Sure she was pretty and cute and I adored her hair and I liked the Miley Cyrus look but she was still to young and just not for him.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Bree, are you in here."

I crouched by the sinks pouting about these messages. THis just wasn't fair, James belonged with me i swear. I wasn't crying but I did have that lump in my throat and I felt like I was going to choke.

J.P.O.V.

I poked my head in the girls bathroom to see Bree coruched by the sink in the fetal position with my phone in her hand.

"Why?" I mumbled. She looked at me with a vacant expression. She stared at the guy she had history with and the guy that she would always think of as her true love, when truly I really wasn't.

"I just wanted to know." She said as a tear fell from her eye. A single tear with nothing following. Everything else about her stood still. I couldn't read what she was feeling and it was like and itch.

"Wanted to know what?" I whispered as I stepped into the girls bathroom.

"Whats going on."

"With or about what?" I looked at her confused as I sat down a good distance to where she could not reach over to kiss me or no physical contact could be made.

"With her."

"Oh."

Bree handed me my phone carefully as I went to my text messages to see everything empty. Everything.

"Again, Why?"

"You seem to care about her so much and I just want to know why!" She put her head down in between her legs. I tucked my phone away and I put my head down in confusion.

"I don't know Bree, yeah she might be underage but I've never wanted something so bad and I must like her alot if I am willing to ruin my career for a career. I stated, my voice trembling. "Our relationship fell apart because of our career and neither you or me made and effort to put it back together and for some reason I want to put me and KAty back together but in reality I guess there is no explanation for love."

"How do you plan to get her, are you secretly going to date her?"

"Lets just say Im going to check back in 3 years but for right now Im going to live my life as best as possible and try to get out of the spotlight but Im going to keep in touch with her." I explained to Bree as I looked into her eyes. I saw the hurt in her eyes and It killed me.

"Are you gonna date other girls?"

"Probably, and if something is stronger for those other girls than I will just forget about Katy but for now she isn't going anywhere because I love her." I paused while I can't believe I just said that. "I'm sorry Bree, but your going to find someone for you but it's not me, i can set you up with someone just not me."

"Im sorry James."

"Im sorry too."

**Was it good?**


	25. Suprises

Katy P.O.V.

It had been a 2 weeks since I had talk to James and It was bothering me. I stared at our text messages as the delete all button lurked by. These were just more memories of what was. What could be. What might be?

But how?

There was no answer to this except let him figure out what to do because he was capable of doing much more than me. But first! He would have to contact me, as if he really did want to. Was i just douting this or was it true? So many questions... I went to the cabinet and reached for my pills. My mom started noticing my depression after about last week and she asked and asked and I just told her it was school drama. It was all lies. She didn't believe me. I finally got a perscription for depression pills. It was just this bad.

J.P.O.V.

"A day off, something I never get." I looked over to my butler as he handed me a glass of water. I sat on my piano trying to think of lyrics to match my emotions but there were no words. But I had to remember my own words, there is no explanation for love. So my conclusion was i was writing a song about her.

Theres just those times when I feel too vunerable to your touch

Mhmmm

Magnetism reaches our skin and we sink into something deeper than what we both know

Then It just becomes to much

What to do, where to run to, I don't know how to get to you

Now I can't help but dout what we seem to think whats really right

Mhmmm

Wow, that came straight from the heart. Man, what was I gonna do!

PHONE

"Hey Kendall, do you want to drop by?" I called up Kendall and offered.

"Can't, Im with Izzi, we got back together." He said over the phone. I heard Izzi in the background

"Hi James!" Izzi yelled into Kendalls ears. I giggled and hung up on Kendall. Then dialed Logans number. I would call someone else about this but I couldn't tell anyone that the rumors were truth, wait there was someone...

"Hey James, buddy, how are you son?" His voice was comforting after the times I never see him

"Hey Dad, Im fine."

"What do you need?" He responded with a suspicioous voice since I didn't call him, I only called my mother. They got a divorce 5 years after I left the house for my career. He had committed the sin of adultery. What a shame. I didn't like talking to him.

"I know were not on good terms but I'm desperate!"

"Tell me whats up." He turned suddenly engaged in the conversation by that sentence.

"I'd rather tell you in person, do you wanna make the 2 hour drive?"

He breathed into the phone which meant he probably didn't want to because he would have to ditch work. He never saw me so it would be nice for him to take one day off to see his own blood. I think this could be an acception.

"I guess, I'll be there by 4PM."

"Thanks Dad." I said as I pictured the smile he had on his face

2HOURSLATER

"Welcome to the Maslow Mansion." I greeted my dad as he looked around my house observing the interesting vases and rooms. He stopped at my Grand Piano and tapped it twice with a smile on his face. He then wandered into my skill type room. This room had my instruments, song writing station, and book shelve filled with the Harry Potter books and other old time classic's such as The Tale of Two Cities and The Time Machine which was my favorite.

"I always pictured something close to this in your house." He commented as I smiled and led him to the den where a pool table and some electronics lay. I sat on the velvet cozy couch as he took his place in the egg chair. "I wanted one of these."

"Your not getting that one." He laughed. I thought about how much my dad changed in 3 years (the time span him and my mom had been apart). His freshly groomed face was gone and had surrended to some stuble that matched his buzz cutt hair that looked like Justin Timberlakes style but David Henries color. My dads brown eyes that always used to have that sparkle was lost in the mist of regret.

Silence.

"James."

"Yeah."

"why did you call me here?"

"I need fatherly advice." I confessed. His expression was worried.

"Why don't you ask Logan or Carlos?"

"Busy." I retorted. He was getting me angry. It was like he didn't want to be here. "Do you want to be here?"

"Yes yes, son." He said as he calmed my agitated self. He straightened his posture and got his listening face on. "My ears are open."

"Okay, I have this girl who if I date I will get fired, arrested, and all my fans with probably hate me."

My dads jaw dropped in a rather funny way. I couldn't read his reaction. He nodded his head after releasing a smile.

"Don't give up your dream for a stupid girl." He advised me with a sincere look

"But I think, I think i just really love her." Everytime I said that I felt kind of dizzy

"Thats a tough one, are you sure this is love James?" He asked me with his eyebrow raised

"It's pedophile love." I revealed the missing peice of the puzzle. He sat back in his chair in awe. He closed his eyes and his mouth and lowered his head.

"You don't risk everything you love for nothing because in the end you won't have her because the police will have you."

"I understand."

"But before you cut her off like that and break her heart, you need to talk to her." He meant those words

"She lives in New York."

"Who cares."

"Learn from someone who knows, the guilt will tear you up and since she is young this will scar her for life, you need to talk to her face to face."

"Yeah, I already have the guilt of breaking Bree's heart, I don't need another one." I laughed and I really meant it. That would be double the trouble for my emotion range. I may be a rock star but that didn't mean my emotions didn't have a rocky path.

"Call her." He pointed at my phone which was in my pocket.

"Now?"

"Yes!" He said persistently as I got my phone out and looked up her number.

"Just to inform you, This doesn't feel combtorable with you here." He rolled his eyes as we both burst out laughing.

"Shh, its ringing!"

My dad was jumping up and down for this call.

Katy P.O.V.

"Hola boy." I picked up my phone and smiled to the sound of him breathing against the phone.

"Hola chica." James said in a polite tone.

"How is your day going?" I asked as I heard talking in the background which was unusual. He only called me in private since this Friends With Benefits type thing was suppose to be secretive.

"Good, um just to let you know my dads here." He paused as I heard his dad say 'she has a hot voice' in the background. Looks like James wasn't the only Pedophile in the conversation.

"Cool, so whats up?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm visiting you."

I literally choked on my breath and spat up my saliva as those words exited his mouth. I froze as my eyes went to the calender in my room. Why would he suddenly visit me though, this just wasn;t normal. There had to be a reasoon behind it or did he just really want to see me

"When?"

"Not sure, probably in like 4 days, when were not filming."

"Can I see a picture of her?" I heard his creepy dad say in the background.

"No you can't." James argued

"Wow." I muttered to myself as I listen to their reckless conversation. its like they weren't acknoledging the fact that I was listening

"My dad thinks you look like my mom when she was younger." James said

"Mmm, fascinating, but seriously how do you plan to pull this visit off?"

"No idea, we'll meet at your house, make sure no ones house at your house or somewhere secret that you know and discuss the terms were standing on in PERSON so we don't have to talk over the phone."

"Is that all were going to do?" I replied as I giggled into the phone

"Mmm, she has a naughty side." His dad commented as I was grossed out.

"yes she does." James responded to his dad and to me. I laughed. "I have to go Katy, I'll talk to you in a few days or something, I have to go."

"I-

James hung up on me as I heard yelling in the background.

J.P.O.V.

"That hurts!" My dad pleaded as I pushed his pressure point on his neck. He fell to his knees.

"Well, you should have shut up you perverted freak." I exclaimed

"Oh you know shes hot." He admitted

"I know I scored Big Time." I said as I let go of his pressure point. he backed away from. "Leave Father."

"Yes." He agreed as he ran out of the den. Maybe he did give good advice but he was terrible at acting like an adult.


	26. One Last Good Night Part 1

J.P.O.V. (2 weeks Later)

Lately I had been feeling that I just wanted to meet someone fresh and new but my boss was going to make me stay with Bree because he gave her that job. Damn, I hated this. Ugh, why me! Sometimes I wish I was Kendall, perfect Izzi and Kendall, all happy together! I stuck my headphones in my ears as I looked around in the empty private jet without Logan, Carlos, or Kendall (who would usually be in this place). I started blasting AC/DC. It didn't really fit the mood but I felt like listening to them. Sometimes I wondered what it would be like to be perfect. Would it be annoying, divine, peculiar, or weird. I wanted to see but It wasn't possible with my life. It wasn't possible with a celebrities life. Everybody thinks a celebrities life is amazing and don't get me wrong it is, I love the spot light and the cheering fans but sometimes I really miss my sister and my mom, my family. I miss my friends that are not in Big Time Rush. I hate not being in my house all day. I'm in a different city everyday. I love being new places but I want to be normal sometimes. When I was 17 and tried out for BTR, I never thought It was going to be this crazy. I was in for it. It was amazing but came with serious consequences.

I looked below and saw the little squares on the ground. We should be in Ohio by now, man I was going to have some major jet lag.

"Mr. Maslow, your flight has arrived."

"Call me James." The lady middle aged attendend said. I walked off the plane where we were in a secluded area where Private jets land. I heard a plane take off and covered my ears. A black tinted windowed car was waiting for me. It drove over to me and I slid into its leather interior.

Right now I couldn't tell whether to be depressed or excited. I was having mixed emotions as if everything had gone to far but I just didn't want to let go. What the hell was wrong with me.

"Were here." We stopped at a hotel in New York about 20 Minutes later. I put my hood around. Lets hope I didn't have sex with any fans again…

"Maslow." I informed the front desk. He handed me my key.

. he winked at me. I walked away in an awkward motion. Then again, as a celebrity, mulitple guys had crushes on me. Lucky me.

To:Katy

From: James

Room 622

I observed the hotel. The golden vinyl was very impress. The glass chandiilear was hanging down in a diamond shape, and granite floors definitely coompliemted each other. I waited at the elevator which had a gold door. A man walked out and I walked in alone. Today, I had had a lot of alone time and it had been very peaceful but quite. IT was the quiet where it made you think a lot.

I arrived at my hotel room and slid my card in and rested on the bed. The suite had a living room and kitchen along with and a nice view of of New York. I closed the curtains for darkness and when Katy came there was no view and then I rested on my bed and drifted off into sleep.

K.P.O.V.

"Just drop me off here." I iformed Mary who was already 16 and could drive. " I really owe you."

"Yeah you do, me driving all the way down to New York City, that's a lot of gas money."

"Oh whatever, get an ice cream or waste time or go home because I don't knw how long I'm gonna be."

I shut the door as she drove away laughing. I got to the elevator getting kind of nervous. I hadn't seen in him so long. I was wearing blue dark jeans that were ripped and had some white splatter on them. I also had on a gray shirt that showed the shoulder and part of the arms but still connected at the arm. I put a charm braclet on and take then a long necklace and some fitted boots. My hair was in its natural curls and that was that.

"620,621, 622!" I stopped at the door and knocked on the door. For some reason I felt so tall, taller than I was. I felt like I had reached 5'8 or something. No one was answering. What if he wasn't here? I knocked again putting my cherry wallet In my other hand. The door finally opened as I saw him in his solid gray military jacket looking like he just woke up from a nap.

J.P.O.V.

"I don't know what to say." Katy said looking stunning as she always did. She stepped to me and hugged me as I enthusiastically hugged her back. It was one of the most conforting hugs I had ever had. It was like I was reborn and finally happy again. A smile appeared on my face and my eyes got drew open and my body rejuvenated into a something stronger.

"Wow." I said I we walked towards the couches. We sat across from each other with the glass table in the middle. I felt so distant from me. I just wanted to keep my arms around her right now.

"More like wow you, it looks like I woke you up from your nap."

"Oh yeah, my bad." I said laughing. She has that sparkle in her eyes that I always knew her to have.

"It's fine."

"Well, Katy, we needed to talk."

"I'm here to listen." She said slowly and hesitantly.

"I don't know where all this is going." Katy's face automatically avoided my eyes after I said that. I regretted it but knew I needed to say it. I ran my fingers through my hair as she opened her mouth. I wondered what was going on in her head.

"I don't know either." She paused and looked back at me in my eyes. It made me nervous. "Where do you want it to go?"

"It really can't go anywhere but you don't know how bad I want it too."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, I feel like we keep hurting ourselves but we just don't mind being hurt because we have that much."

"I can't take this public and I can't date you for 3 years."

"I know." I felt like every word I was stabbing her in the heart and every word she said stabbed me. "It isn't going to work."

"I just didn't want to admit it." I said. I felt a lump In my throat

"I don't know what to do but check back in, in 3 years."

"2 years and 10 months." She laughed to make the conversation lighter, but in reality their was nothing to make it lighter.

"I don't want you to leave with a broken heart." I told her. A tear fell from her eye. I went over to her side and sat down next to her. I took her in my arms. Her head against my chest felt so real but just knew it never could.

"Well, I don't want you to leave the same way."

"That's the price." I metaphorized.

"Ugh, why does life have to be this way."

"Why does love have to be this way." A tear came out of my eye as well. As a man, I wasn't allowed to cry, I felt so vulnerable but in a good way. I realized I had just said love but I just didn't really regret it.

She came apart from me again and looked at the door and shook her head knewing she would have to leave and the next time she would see me would only be on the tv screen or in concert.

"Im just letting you know, I'm coming to a lot of your concerts now."

"Hey maybe I'll bring you on stage." I replied as She rolled her eyes.

"it'd just be in another magazine." The smile wiped off her face. IT was true though

She got up from her seat out of the blue and I watched her walk to the window and peek her head through the curtains.

"Your gonna have your share of girlfriends and I'm gonna have my share of boyfriend and if you like your girlfriends that much over the course of 2 years, marry her then and James, live happily after ever." Her tone was mutual. I came up from behind her as she was peeping her head out the window. I put my arms around her from behind. She giggled as she raised her arms up and put them around my neck as she was still facing towards the window. She looked up at me and laughed, and I laughed along with her. She looked back at the New York Widespread buildings through the small gap of the curatins and then looked back at me. With her arms still around my neck, I kissed her on the lips, them intertwining once again. I came apart from her as she turned around and kissed me our bodys now facing each other. She but one hand on my neck, which I love when girls did while I grasped her face. She knew what to do with her body to flatter a guy and that is definitely one of things I loved about her.

Katy came apart from me with a smirk. "Did you plan this?

"No, but in a sense, I knew it was going to happen."

"Wo-

I cut her off by giving her a light kiss on the lips.

"What do we do now?" She took her hands off my body and took one of her curls out of her long gorgeous brown hair and started twisting it in fingers. I took a piece as well as she laughed.

"Okay James, were not going to play hair and makeup."

"Good, because I definitely don't have your color." I said sarcastically, not that I even had my color or any other color.

"But seriously what do we do now?"

"How about I get some take out and bring it back here."

"Sounds good to me." Katy smiled. I sat down on the couch as she sat down on the desk that was across from the couch

"This time together, is just like our last together and then we have to stick to our plan of Your gonna have your share of girlfriends and I'm gonna have my share of boyfriend and if you like your girlfriends that much over the course of 2 years, marry her then and James, live happily after ever."

"I know." Her tone went sorrowful

3rd Person Omnicent

Katy and James, were having their last good night together. They both knew it would end after tonight and it was painful to know that but they knew it didn't hurt o have one last fun night together. They had to stick to their plan together


	27. One Last Good Night Part 2 No 3

K.P.O.V.

James was still absent as I waited for him getting food. It was kind of boring just sitting here but my adrehnline was pumping still. I wandered around the room and found my phone on the couch and found James' headphones and hooked them up to my phone and went to my music player. I immediatly picked th song, not by Big Time Rush and started to sing to myself. I was a good singer, and when I sang I found it emotinally comforting.

_I don't really know just where to start (where to start)_

_It's harder when we're standing miles apart_

I paused, starting to gently moved my hips in slow motion along with metal, yet not screamo music.

_I don't really know just where you are (where you are)_

_It's harder when I'm here and I'm all alone (all alone)_

_If I could sleep, it's you and me_

_This distance keeps me up_

_Come set me free I need to feel your touch_

I harmonized with the first verse. Then waited for the chorus to come along. Every passing lyric seemed to wreck my heart now that I was actually with James. I move

_Would you sing to me_

_Would you sing to me_

_'Cause I can feel a part of me starting to break_

_And when you are away from me it's harder to breath_

I heard a faint voice from behind me and turned around to see a smile. I snatched the headphones out and shook my head.

"Your good." James said complimenting my singing. I blushed as he set the food down.

"Thanks."

"Thats a good song."

"Its my favorite song." I imformed him. I hope I didn't offend him by that...

"Oh really, I'm offended." He playfully laughed reaching for the styraphone boxes.

"Sorry, my brothers metal music has grown on me, but don't worry, in so many ways, I'm obligated to buy your next album."

"Tell me what you think of Track number 6." James winked at me. I took my eyes off my food and gave him a glance out of curiosity. He raised his eyebrow and I rolled my eyes and giggle at his sarcasm. He didn't have to say anything to make me laugh. I wonder if mysterious Track Number 6 reminded him of me or maybe just was his favorite. Whatever the case, November 20 was my peice of pie, more like peice of sesame chicken.

"Why chinese?" I asked

"I like chinese."

"I didn't know that."

"You've learned a life lesson young grasshopper."

"Yes, because learning your favorite food really teaches me life lessons."

"It really does." James kept a straight face. I quit this conversation, it was just getting ridiculous

"I have to go soon."

"Who's picking you up?" James asked as his head went down in dissapointment.

"My friend Mary." I answered as he noddedd his head with satisfaction.

"Okay."

"I wish we could give the ending of this visit a grand finale or something." I said realizing that just sounded pretty awkward. "Not like that."

"I gotcha, what do you wanna do, play tic-tac-toe?" James suggested.

"Your sarcasm is about annoying the hell out of me!" I complained pushing him from across the table playfully

"Is that so?"

"Well yes it is so."

3rd Person P.O.V.

The evening was setting in. 5PM was touching the day and Katy knew that she couldn't stay here forever though she was eager to lie to her mom but knew James wouldn't approve being all adultish or would he?

J.P.O.V.

"Before you leave, I got you something." I said reaching into my pocket as she waited at the door, it still closed.

"What might that be?" She grinned as I placed to tickets to a New Jersey concert in her hand. A grin appeared over her face that showed the satisfaction of my gift.

"New Jersey was the closest I could get."

"That's fine." Katy said in thanks. "I brang something that I wanted to give back to you." What could she possibly have of mine? She reached into her wallet grabbing a peice of paper that was wrinckled up and torn as some sides.

"Whats that?" I laughed thinking that was a note she got when her and her friends passed notes in class.

Yet, in my hand was my hand writing. I opened the note reading the orignial letter that started it all. I read it over again making sure this was the real note that I ahd given her. She sttod quite as I stood in awe, frozen as ice touched by the will that she still had this and the emotion this had in it. I was open and strong with this, deeper than I had ever been

_If the days won't allow us to see each other, memories will, and if my eyes can't see you, my heart will never forget you._

_Im by your side, even when I'm worldwide _

_Put some memories in your traveling bag and miles on your shoes...- JoJo _

_Distance is not the thing that makes us suffer, it's missing someone that's always in your mind that really makes you suffer._

_The affects of situations that create artifical opinions of others takes no difference on me. It's not the opinions that peirce my consciounous with regret because in reality regret reaches approxamitley a distance of 0ft in my mind. I don't deny that it was something I would absoultley under any condition do. It's my job. The pocession of that career is a passion to me. I adore your down to earth personality but I've only known you for so long. I've known singing my life and it's part of me. I guess what I'm trying to say is If we were meant to be together, a stronger force will bring us together._

_818-261-4002_

_Keep This in Your Pocket- James_

"You still have this?" I asked quietly as she smiled and noddedd avoiding words. There was a pause until she spoke up.

"You always told me to keep it in my pocket so I did."

"Haha, I didn't think you actually would." I said as she laughed and shrugged.

"Its the only visible thing I really have left." She said looking down. I handed her the peice of paper back feeling like I gave her a bag of emotions back.

"Keep it."

"No." She rejected the offer.

I stuck the note in my pocket as she took a step towards me. She grasp my neck, standing on her toes and I hugged her back wrapping my arms around her torso.

"Goodbye." She said as the angst set in.

"Wait." I said as she started to open the door.

"Yeah?" She immediatly took her hand off the door handle as if she was eager to stay in this apartment all night. "One last kiss?"

"Of course."

I kissed her one last time. One, last, time if we didn't get back together when she was 18.

"Bye." I said as she waved not able to get the words out. She opened the door as I grasp the handle holding it for her. She turned around breaking her sight of my eyes. She took one step wipeing a tear away. She continued down the hallway and pressed the elevator button. I watched her as she patiently stood by the elevator. It presented itself to her. She gave me one last glance as I turned around and slammed the door in spite of rage that I had lost her.


	28. The Old Girl And The New Girl

**Wow this story has come so far. If only it hadn t got deleted before, it would have more readers! Good luck with this chapter, I think you ll like it.**

Katy: 17 year old James:23 (his birthday is in this chapter) 2 YEARS LATER

K.P.O.V.

So I definitely think you should get your hair cut. My mother said with a disrespectful tone. She was suppose to be on my side.

No, No, No! I repeated for the millionth time.

Honey, now that Josh has moved out, you know you have to come with me and your father on his business trips.

"Yes mother." I said nicley wishing I could just shut her up. Me and my mother were not close at all. She didn't really care what I did in the spare time I had but got all strict when it came to leaving on buisness trips. She was just unexplainable.

"Go get the mail."

"Please?" I asked for.

"I'm your mother, that was a demand." She snarled. I rolled my eyes and went to the mailbox and reached into the mailbox and flipped through the mail. I froze. I never thought he would actually do this. I slipped back inside and looked back inside. James and I's feeling's for eachother had fallen into the shadows and I was fine with that. I was over it and fine with iit. He was old news.

"So um mom, where his dad going on his buisness trip."

"Oh, were going to some place in Nevada." She smiled fakley. She hated the southern hot places, she was a northern woman.

"Did you ever think of stopping in Vegas?" I walked towards her with a clever look on my face

"No, your father doesn't approve of gambling." My mother slumbed her shoulders. "He thinks he is too porfessional."

"Well what about you, why aren't you getting away while hes at the trip."

"Because, i don't know, Im a married woman." She gave a lame excuse.

"So?" I said sitting up on the granite counters as she applied her red lipstick.

"I don't know Katy, I don't think woman, my age, with my kind of class go to bars and stuff like that."

"Come one mom." I begged her. "Take a step on your wild step."

"I left those days along time ago."

"Really mom, you don't miss the shots, loud music, and making fun of the woman dressed worse than you." I reeled her in to her memories. My mom was a wild chick when she wasyougner. Like the party girl of the century. The thirty nine year old, I was sure missed the good old days.

"Well, I could use a night to myself, without the strict rules of your father's buisness."

"Yes, your totally right!"

"But what about you, who's gonna take care of you?" She asked with lonley eyes.

"I''ll stay in the hotel room like a good girl."

"Yeah right, I haven't found the word responsible in your dictionary for the last 3 years."

"Mom, come on I promise." I begged, "You deserve it."

"Your right."

(3 Days Later July 15 Las Vegas)

"Bye sweetie." My dad waved goodbye from the airport in Las Vegas. The ride to the hotel was loud because my couldn't shut up about her good ol' past.

"Thats amazing mom." I said pretending like I heard the last million things she said. I slid the hotel key in and laid my bags down on the bed. We would be hear for 3 days and I might have overpacked a bit. I brought 14 changes of clothes and a makeup breifcase.

I reached in my bag and found the enevelope that held the directions to a club. I grabbed my wallet and made sure I had my real lisence and my fake one. It was mandadtory that everyone in high school carry a fake ID.

(1 Day Later)

J.P.O.V.

"Lets gear up!" I said as the DJ and the bartender gave me a thumbs up. No one had arrived except my friend Seth and girlfriend Bailey. Some music started playing lower since the party hadn't started yet. I saw Carlos walk in as the security guard nodded and checked his name off the list. The strobe lights, outdoor place filled with so much food ecspecially the club and the dancefloor looked hot. Night was falling and people were starting to come in. I had 200 people coming.

"This is sweet man!" Carlos came up to me as he started talking to Seth. bailey went to get a drink and I nodded in pleasure at this magnificent party that i had put together.

K.P.O.V.

After I snuck past my mom...

I got in the taxi and gave him the directions on the peice of paper. He was a fine size man, kind of hot.

"This place is really.. cluby." He said as I nodded wondering what the hell cluby meant. I had been to teen clubs and 1 adult club before and I had never heard the word cluby being used for the places. I put on my pink lipgloss and straightened out my hot pink dress that was skin tight. It was short and was scrunched up for design but not in a ruffley design. It was hot. My hair was its curly style, shorter than it was though, now to the middle of my back. I had black chandilear earrings on and a black long necklace that had a bunch of little objects at the end though it wasn't too much. I had pink eye shadow, some mascara and some blush. I took my heels off and strapped my black leather sling backs on and smiled at my appearance. I was one hell of a girl.

I stepped out of the taxi to see not too many people in there. I approached the guy at the beginning of the club as he lifted his eyebrow and waited with his clip board.

"Katy."

"Go ahead." He said in a deep voice as he checked my name off.

I clicked my heels going in knowing i looked way older than I was. There was about 40 people in here yet the party didn't start till it was 10 and it was 9:39. I walked in and saw Carlos at the bar, Logan talking too some people and Kendall sitting down with Izzi outside. James was with a girl by Carlos a few seats away. I saw a few other stars I knew, Ashley Tisdale, Emily Osmet, The guys from All Star Weekend and some others along with some other casuals dressed hot.

"Hey Katy!" Carlos coming over to me. I was suprised, I always thought those 3 didn't want to have anything to do with me. "How did you get here, and why are you here."

"My dad has a buisness trip, I have a fake ID, and James invited me."

"Well come on in, meet my friend Jacob." He said in his eager tone. He dragged me over to the bar and I waved to Jacob.

"Wanna go dance." Jacob said over the loud music.

J.P.O.V.

"Wanna go dance Bailey?" I asked as she gave me no answer just pulled me over as her platnium hair and white skin was running in front of me to make it to the dancefloor dancing to the instrumental of Take It Off. Bailey was great and we had dated for a month.

K.P.O.V.

"Your a great dancer." Jacob complimented me as I winked at him. He looked like Ricky off of the Secret Life of The American Teenager. Brown hair, mid tan skin, and that tough look that just attracts you instantly. "Whats your name?"

"Katy Martino."

"Well Katy do you wanna take this outside?"

"Sure."

J.P.O.V.

I shot a glance at Katy as she missed my look. I wasn't that intrested in her anymore, I mean it was 2 years ago and old news. She was holding hands with Jacob, Carlos' friend.

"I like her dress." Bailey said as she looked at Katy and Smiled and twirled her self around. "Im gonna go ask her where she got it Jamesy."

"No please Bailey." I said as Bailey ran out of reaching distance and outside towards them. I walked towards her and mangaged to let out a small quiet laugh at Bailey's funny move. How ironic. I approached Bailey and Jacob plsu Katy who were sitting on the stone by the fountain.

"Oh, Hey James, long time no see." Katy said as she waved. I stood a few feet above her. Bailey came and stood beside me and interlaced our arms.

"She got her dress at the Body Shop."

"Thats amazing." I laughed as Jacob laughed too. I wasn't intrested in dress'. "Maybe I will buy you one some time." I said kissing her nose.

"So you guys up for some shots." Jacob offered.

"Katys 17."

"Shh, we won't tell." Bailey laughed as a guy came up to us with 4 glasses. We all took one and I threw the liquid down my throat.

"I'm starting to feel more much at ease." Katy said as she finished it and stood up.

"I didn't know you felt tense?" Jacob said as my brows furrowed. "We can change that."

"No we can't." I intervined

"Geez James let them have their fun." Bailey said as I rolled my eyes. Katy looked down at her shoes and back up at me with a smirk.

"Yeah James, come on have some fun with your girlfriend." Katy said with a smile. Was she trying to make me mad. What was getting into me? I have a fucking girlfriend. Katy means nothing.

I guess you never really get use to seeing someone you use to like with some one else though...

K.P.O.V.

"What was that about?" Jacob questioned me

"Hey Jacob, come here you won't believe this!" Carlos pulled Jacob away from me. Obviously Carlos was alittle tipsy...


	29. Lifes Amazing

I stood against the glass that seperating the inside dancefloor, party, and bar, and the peaceful patio area. I took a water off a plate as I kind of wished I didn't come. Carlos just stole my aqquantince and I just got the birthday boy ticked off at me. I still looked good though. Another guest came up to me that I hadn't seen in a while and frankly didn't want to see right now.

"Hi Katy." She said as I casually shook my head as a reply. I admit I was too shocked that she came up to me to say words.

"How is the party going for you?" She said trying to continue the conversation as her date went and walked over to someone and started chatting with them.

"It's okay, don't really know anyone." I responded. She took a sip of her beverage and I looked over at water that sat on the ledge of the window seal. I was too embarassed to pick it up.

"Yeah, I could understand that."

"How is life going for you since my situation walked in on you?" I asked as she let out a slight laugh and put her hand on her hip.

"We'll i'm not getting any hate mail anymore if thats what you mean."

"Good, because even though i'm not that fond of, I would still feel guilty if you died." I giggled and we both looked over to see Logan making out with his girlfriend as he was walking outside. I guess you could call it makeout walking...

"Pleasant."

"Have you met Bailey?"

"No, me and James don't talk anymore that much." She answered. "We have the awkward facebook chats but thats as far as it gets."

"Yikes." I accidently spat out as her eyes got wider. "At least it's not like high school today where you want to pull the next girl friends hair out."

"Hey, I'm not that old, I know what highschools like." She said as I smiled guilty. I wasn't trying to make her sound old. "Your only what 6 or 7 years younger than me."

"Yeah that's right." I noddedd.

"Well Katy, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for everything." Bree apologized..

Those words seemed like they flowed out like air. It was nice to see her like this, nice. I knew I didn't want to say it but I knew she desererved one too.

"Im sorry too for how I kind of brought this mess on to you."

"No, I brought it on myself out of jealousy." She opened her arms and put her glass down on the ground. "Hug?"

"Yes."

It felt like a reassuring thing to know that this thing had blown over between over. I know she would never see me again but if I ever visited California I would always have a friend to tour around with me.

"I need your number." She demanded as she brung her phone out of her bra. I raised my eyebrow as I slowly got mine out of my purse.

"Okay, okay!" I laughed

Bailey P.O.V.

"Hey Logan, can I borrow my Paris real quick." I asked as Logan released her lips.

"Your not even dating him." I looked at her funny. But we just both laughed. Paris was the queen of hook ups.

I took her over to the bar just to talk to her and have some drinks since I let James talk to his man friends and out of my grasp. After about 20 minutes we walked over to Logan as Paris sat down to him and winked at him.

"What did you two ladies talk about?" Logan asked in a smooth voice. Logan willl always be Logan...

"Some girl name Katy, she was really bothering James party mood."

"Katys here?" Logan said a bit louder than he should have.

"Shes right there." I pointed out as we looked at her texting. In that split second she looked up and saw all our glances which put the moment in an awkward position. She waved with a delightful smile as I waved back.

"Shes really nice and everything but now James seems kind of bothered."

"Really?" Logan said as he gave us that look where he really knew what was going on. "You ladies go dance." He shooed us off.

L.P.O.V.

"Hey Katy." I walked up to her as she placed her phone back in her clutch.

"Hola."

"You look much older and more grown up." I complimented her. I led her to a table and she sat down an interested tone.

"So Bailey said James is really freaked out by your presence." I admitted. "I think you should go, you shouldn't have invited yourself."

"James invited me, fuck off Logan." She angrily got up from the table. I leaned back feeling alone. She slapped a peice of paper on the table to what looked to be like directions and an invite. It was James hand writing. First mistake of the night. Now to go find Paris...

Katy P.O.V.

It seemed as if I couldn't have a good time without someone pissing me off. James friends, doesn't matter who it is, they always have something against me when I do nothing to interfere with their lives. I headed towards the doors as a hand was placed on my shoulder. As aJAcob came in front of me. I put my head down wishing they would let me go. I wanted to go now! I turned around and it was Jacob who was totally drunk. It wasn't who I wanted to see because I didn't want to see anyone. One of his friends retrieved him back to the bar which definitly wasn't where he needed to go.

I just continued walking away. The fresh air felt so much better than the body heat and the sweat and alchol mix.

"Wait please do not go." I heard one more voice.

"Why not?"

"Don't ruin my party, i already am feeling awkward with you here." James said as my back was still towards him. I stood on the street feeling the warmth touch my skin.

"That's it, I can't be around you without hurting you." I couldn't bare to look in his eyes.

"No, Katy hurt me all you want tonight, just stay." I felt two hands grab my arms. I shook my head and knew I should go and I intended to keep that. "I never get to see you."

"Let me go please."

"Fine, I can't change your mind." He surrendered as i felt his footsteps get distant.

"Thank you." I said raising my hand for a cab.

J.P.O.V.

"One shot please." I asked.

"Here ya go."

"Don't do this by yourself Kendall and his friend Zach said as they came up and the bartender rolled her eyes and made 2 more.

"Here ya go."

"Cheers, to the birthday boy."

I smiled as I drank it and set it down on the table.

"Hey whats up?" Bailey, Logan, Paris, and Tyler came over to me as I felt more comfort but just not enough

One of favorite songs then came

_Take me by the hand (love is misery)_

_I'll take you by the heart (love is misery)_

_Now we're at the end (love is misery)_

_Show me where to start (love is misery)_

_Give it up, give it up, it's over_

_Broken down 'cause we're miles from sea to sea_

_I've had enough, had enough, I told her_

_So it's over love is misery_

Lifes amazing.

**its not over. Though i have no idea how to end this story. Gosh, I do not know how to end this, what do you want, what do you think I should? Opinion? Review**

**REVEIW  
>REVIEW<br>REVIEW  
>REVEIW<strong>


	30. A Step Forward

To clear this up: You can kiss someone and hold hands just no engaging in any activity it is illegal, thats the law.

K.P.O.V.

The spotlight on me made my adrehnline pump faster than you can say Pop Lock and Drop It. Old hits like that were the best because you couldn't remake the dance moves they made. I radiated in the middle of everyone and it was pretty sweet. This body really pays off sometime. I watched the people around me point me out and the boys shake there head in approval. A girl that I didn't know walked out in the middle of the dance circle and came back to back with me. I went with the directions of the chorus. Pop, Lock, and Drop it!

J.P.O.V.

"You never told me she could dance like that." The perverted friend said as he pushed through the crowd to go dance next to her which I shook my head.

K.P.O.V.

The song was almost over but the minute left another person came in with me as the other stranger left. I went up and down to the music as I looked up to see Logan across from me. I smiled in total sarcasm but just kept dancing to the beat. I put my back to him and made myself and did the pop, lock and drop it for the last minute. The spotlight switched to strobe lights and the intense feeling of the surroundings got heavier.

The song ended as I lifted myself up from the drop. I turned around and gave Logan a nice intense kiss to match the ending of the music. The crowd closed in on us and I came apart and I backed up and walked out of the circle to the outside to rest and to relieve mt body of the sweat.

"Damn, your good." The man at the bar said.

"Thanks."

"Wow your good." Logan said as I turned my head whipping my hair in his face.

"Thanks, I thought you hated me?"

"I do, but I like good dancers." He winked at me "Your almost as good as that dancer at that strip club in Jersey." He looked off into memory lane. I made a disturbed face

"You found your girl." I smiled as he sat across from me. "Um by the way, what are you doing here?"

"Oh James followed you here and I came with." He shrugged

"Where is James?" I looked over his shoulder

"He probably left when you kissed me." He said as he was handed his drink

"Oh my gosh." I said bursting out laughing. He smiled as he took a sip of his drink. I shook my head and started putting my fingers through my hair.

"You wanna go back to dance?" Logan asked. MY jaw dropped as he held out his hand.

"Your gonna leave Paris?"

"I didn't leave Paris, she is just um, on hold."

"On hold right." I said putting my hand as we ran into the crowd

I put my back to him again not moving as fast but moving to the fast rhythm.

(20 minutes later) 1:11AM

L.P.O.V.

"I gotta go back." I said as i stepped back from with. "You should come back to his party."

She smiled as she followed me out. We walked down the sidewalk, her heels clicking to everystep we took. After the short walk to James' party we walked back. It seemed more crowded this time. I made my way to Paris waving at her.

K.P.O.V.

"You kissed Logan." James appeared as I was walking foward. He was in the middle of a pissed yet sad voice. He was just getting me mad now.

"Okay number one, we are not dating, number two, you should have gotten the courage to come dance with me, number 3, you should be with your girlfriend not with me." I said abandoning his presence. Gosh couldn't he have fun at his own party.

I made my way and started talking to some people.

J.P.O.V.

Everytime she made me mad at her and made me jealous it just made me want to kiss her even more. I felt someone grab my hands from behind my back and I turned around to see the blonde again who had been stuck to me all night.

"Hey baby." She intertwined out fingers.

"Bailey, we have been with eachother all night, can you give me sometime to talk to my friends."

"But you just went with Logan somewhere." She did a puppy dog face and I rolled my eyes. I released her hands and walked towards Katy's direction which was by the dancefloor. She caught my glance as she gave me a dissapointed look. THe girls behind her look suprised.

"Hey Macy, you and, you." I said referring to the girlss behind Katy.

"Katy come here."

"What the hell do you want?"

"Come on Katy." I whispered to her as I grabbed her hand and went to a hall that was by the entrance of the club. It was the club where all stocks like alchol were left. It was behind the bar.

"What are we doing back here, do you wanna get knocked up?" She said as I closed the door. I ignored her remark and pushed her against the door and kissed her, something I had been dying to do all night. She accpeted every ounce of effort I put into it. Her hand wandered up my shirt as I just kept my hands around her face. Then I felt the force against me.

"Wait stop, this wrong!" She said pushing me away. Her eyes roamed around the room before finally closing. I kept my distance. I was on the opposite wall which was 4 feet away. It was a small room. She opened her eyes and walked towards me taking me into her passionate grasp.

"No its not, in California, your all aloud to kiss, just none of that other stuff." I said to her about to kiss her again. "You'll be 18 in what like 6 months anyway."

"Stop, I didn't mean that." She put her hand up seperating our faces.

"What is it?"

"Your cheating on your girfriend and im just helping you." Katy said. "Your just gonna go back to her after your done with this." She waved her hands. I put maximum space between us. "We need to end this now James."

"No we don't." I went back to her arms and kissed her one more time. We were closer together.

"Ehem!"

"Fuck." I said turning around. I wiped my mouth and straightened out my hair as I turned to look at the mad girl standing in the doorstep.

"You know James, you wonder why you always have a girlfriend or ex girlfriend on your tail about me." Katy said out of all sarcasm. She shook her head and started laughing at how stupid a mess this was.

"Nows the time to laugh Katy?"

"Yes it is." She said as I started to laugh along with her.

"No its not the time to laugh." Bailey spat at me. "I knew you weren't good news as soon as James changed when he saw you."

"Sorry." Katy's smile dissapeared but not completley. Just then Bree and Kendall appeared behind Bailey.

"Haha, dude you look like you just got laid!" Kendall joked. Bailey scwoled at him as he backed off and went back to the loud music.

"I had a feeling this was going to happen again." Bree commented looking at her nails. Bailey looked at her and developed a more angry look.

"Again?"

"James why are you kissing her?" Bailey screamed as Bree shook her head probably thinking of the past.

"I'll tell you the story." Bree said as Bailey took her glare off me and looked at her.

"Tell me now."

"Well James turned into a pedophile for Katy, but now that she is 17, he is all in for her." She summed it up. "Trust me honey, I've been there done that, i've been you and don't try to get him back." Bree continued. "Its not worth it."

"James is worth everything." Bailey said tearing up.

"No hes really not." She retorted.

"im really not." I admitted.

"fine." bailey was taken into Bree's arms and I turned around.

"See i did again!" Katy whined. I chuckled and hugged her as she hugged me back.

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did."

"Lets leave." I said as she gave me a stunned look...

K.P.O.V.

As we walked out the entrance we took a right and a pondered where we were going?

"James where are we going?"

"Were going to meet your mother."

"Oh my gosh, i totally forgot." I said as my eyes widen. I needed to get back to the hotel. I hope she wasn't there.

"What?"

"Nothing." I said. "Your not my boyfriend so why are we meeting my mother?"

"Because maybe I want to be your boyfriend." He said looking straight. I got butterflys. For the past 4 years those were the words my heart was yearning to hear.

HOTEL

"Up, Up, and away!" I motioned as we joked about superman.

"No wait, Teach Me How TO Dougie Katy." He said giving me a clever look as we walked into the elevator. I stiffined up. Dougie, no, I couldn't dougie. I could do everything else but dougie.

"Um no I can't." I exiled his offer and blushed.

"Can i teach you then?" I didn't answer and his hands grabbed my hands and we went from side to side as he literally taught me how to dougie. On our way up we stop to let someone in. He caught a glimpse of our interesting dance lessons.

"Thats embarassing." I bumped him as it was our stop.

I unlocked the door to see no one in the apartment to not see my mother but hear the shower running.

"Looks like we have a few minutes." I said as we kissed again.

My mom, 5 minutes later walked out of the bathroom with her pj's on and I smiled at her as she stared at the figure beside me scanning him up and down. James looked at me freaked out a bit and i gave him a reassuring face. I took my seat on my bed as James sat down on the chair at the desk. An awkawrd sense filled the room as my mother just stared at him.

My mother laid on her bed relaxed. She was acting more relaxed than I thought

"Your that guy that was in Katy's poster's when she was 14."

"Yes ma-

"Big Time Rush."

"Yes."

"What are you doing in here." She raised from her relaxed positioned. He probably felt really pressure like.

"Well you see um."

"Did Katy drag you here?" Mom said as she looked at me. I shook my head down in dissapointment.

"No mam, you see I really like your daughter."

My mother raised from her position. She gave a queazy look as if she was unsure about this.

"Really, why?"

"Thanks mom!"

Mothers P.O.V.

"Your welcome sweetie." I said returning my gaze to James.

"So you want to like hook up with my daughter?" I came up with an explanation to why a famous person, also her favorite celenrity has come to declare that he likes my daughter. I don't get it.

"No." James rubbed his forehead in failure.

"I really like her, I want to date her."

"Oh, excuse me but aren't you 24." I said shrugging to an okay.

"Yeah."

"Don't you find this kind of pedophile." I suggested. It was 17 and 23, I mean come on that is just weird.

"I turn 18 in 6 months and James just turned 23 today."

"Still."

"What, you and dad are like 8 years apart." KAty exclaimed. It was true. I met my tru love at a bar when I was in college. He worked at the bar and I was in college.

" Okay sure do whatever." I agreed to their request

"But tell me first, how did you two meet again?"

"Well.." James started off.

"Hey mom how much money did you win at the casino." Katy came over to me and looked at the money beside me.


	31. Francis

"You find this normal Christine!" My dad hollered through the door as my ear pressed against it.

"Oh Tom, calm down." My mother said calmy. I imagined her filing her nails. "If they are in love then they are in love so just leave them alone."

"No, this is over."

"Tom, stop." I heard the beds springs crack and my moms voice get louder.

"No."

"Who says you get to say how she lives." My mother stood up for me. My confidence shone in glory. "She is my daughter too."

"It doesn't matter." My dad retorted to my mothers fair statement.

"Yes it does."

"We have to agree."

"Tom, I can't believe this." My mom said as I heard footsteps coming towards the door.

"Where are you going?" He yelled in a demanding voice that I had never heard before. It was a different side of my dad I had never seen. My mom stumbled out of the hotel doors as I hid behind the doors as they swung inches in front of my face. My mother walked into the elevator as I ran towards the corner out of her view.

"I am going out."

"No your not." He said My dad said stepping out.

"Yes you are, can't you ever behave formally."

"Im sorry I don't match your standards Tom." My mom exclaimed.

"Im sorry too."

"Divorce me, I don't give a fuck."

"I don't get why I married you." He said as I gained a lump in my throat.

"Well why don't you think about it alone without me."

"Sounds good to me."

I felt ashamed of myself at that moment. This whole fight was because of my relationship. Why was my dad so against it? It wasn't like it bothered him. My mother was so much more udnerstanding and knew how teenagers needed to act and how they did act. Then again, she did have a child at 20. My dad grunted in anger and slammed the doors behind him as he went into the room. It was his own fault.

"This is all my fault." I muttered to myself.

J.P.O.V.

Did I ever mention Big Time Rush was over, yeah it was. The show was gone but not the band. We didn't have our world tours anymore and they were less frequent though. We were at the end of the life cycle with this band and it was about time. It was a great 7 years that the generation appreciated our precious tunes. We did take more frequent breaks and I had much more time than I had. The show and all took up so much time.

"Honolulu?" Logan asked. "Why honolulu?"

"Because I like honolulu." I replied to Logan's immature self.

"I don't."

"Well thats your problem." I said ending the conversation. He rolled his eyes.

"Kendall do you like Honolulu?" Logan turned to the other Rusher. He rolled his eyes.

"I don't know, I've never been."

"Carlos?"

"Honolulu is cool."

"No!"

"Logan forget about it!" I exclaimed.

"I think we should go to the Virgin Islands or something like that."

"Why don't we decide together Logan?" I gave him a sarcastic sincere look.

"He is right." Kendall turned to us. "We should decide together."

"I never started this conversation." I supported myself. Logan was already planning our end of tour vacation.

"Aren't I with you enough?" Carlos commented. "Why do we have to go together?"

"Well gee buddy, Im really feeling the brotherly love." I said as he went back to his airplane food. We were going back to L.A. to our homes and I was sad but glad but still sad.

"How about we go to England." Kendall suggested. I gave him a shrug of satisfaction as Carlos made no comment and Logan gave an edgy face that turned into a no.

"Fine how about Egypt?" Logan said as Kendall and I automatically shook our heads no. Everytime I thought of Egypt, I thought of hot sand and just nothing but madness and hot sand.

"How about Japan?"

"Didn't they get hit by a wave or something?" Carlos questioned my option.

"The wave didn't hit all of Japan stupid." I gave him a stupid look. It didn't hit Northern Japan.

"We should go to Japan." Logan agreed.

"Im afraid of getting hit by a wave." Kendall gave a scared look. I rolled by eyes in Kendall's lame excuse.

"Don't worry, you will have Izzi to protect you." I responded

"What are you 5 and you need my sister to protect you?" Logan questioned him manliness. These are the time I just wanted to sit back and watch the arguements that were about to begin.

"Im bringing Samantha." Carlos pointed up. We all looked up as there was nothing but the white ceiling of the plane.

"Im bring what ever girl I'm dating next month." Logan smiled. I was really disspapointed that he couldn't keep a girl for a month.

"Im bringing." I trailed my sentence off in a whisper. Carlos and Logan did not know about how Bailey and I were over.

"Bailey." Carlos finished that false sentence.

"No." Kendall denied it with that awkward face.

"Ha Ha very funny Francis." I said as Kendall's smirk wiped off his face. "Yeah Francis."

Carlos P.O.V.

"Definition idiot." I pointed at them. They started their hand cat fight while belted in their airplane seats.

"Its the entertainment for the night Carlos, dont complain." Logan said while laying back and putting his feet up.

"Fail entertainment." I replied. "I don't even get why they are fighting." I said outloud to myself. Then again, we do bicker at pointless stuff.

"Katy hooked up with James and Kendall's just getting him agitated about it."

"Kendall, Kendall, Kendall." I mumbled as he looked over as James had his shirt and was about to hit him. "Release him james." I soothed the fight out. "Idiots."

"I will take whoever I want too." James announced. Mostly everyone ignored him but me.

"You do that buddy."

1 WEEK Later

3rd Person

_When she was young,_

_She was living the dream,_

_Worries are gone,_

_Nothing was wrong at all or so it seemed,_

_Reality stung,_

_The whiskey bottle was dry,_

_Daddy would scream,_

_Cause he is diseased and haunted all the time,_

_Big girls don't cry_

_It goes on til something happens,_

_You gotta go and face it today,_

_When you're gone nothing matters,_

_You gotta stop running away asking "So what do you do?"_

_You gotta break through,_

_Make it on your own,_

_It goes on but I thought you should know,_

_You're not alone_

"Good job guys." Andy, our recording technical guy clapped.

"Thanks."

"Go pack, we leave tomorrow at 2pm." Kendall instructed for our vacation.


	32. Take Off

Okay I havent said anything but here it goes

I do not own BTR, the show, or copyright. It all goes to BTR and their production

I do not own the song in the last chapter. Most of the songs that are not Big Time Rush are Before their eyes by rise records.

Anything having to do with music of big time rush and tv shows of theirs is THEIRS.

I do not own Columbia Records which was mentioned earlier in the chapters

I do not own All star Weekend.

I own Katy and her family and the people who are common sense really, I did this as a story and she is a real person, therefore I don't own her

I don't own any of the songs that have been italicizes accepted for The Route To Nowhere one

Now on with the story…

DECEMBER 15 months later

Katy P.O.V.

"Whatever you do, have a good time sweetie." My mom said I left her there in pain. It was December, and the timing was terrible. My mother and dad had just gotten a divorce. I felt terrible since It was my fault. I was 17 though now so I was soon going to be moving out of the house and to college anyways but it still hurt inside. It hurt because I know that I ruined their happiness. My mother, these days, had to get a job. Yes, my dad left her a good sum of money but we couldn't live off that forever. My father had already met someone and It was taking time to get use too. Things change in a 5 month span. It erked me.

"I'll try too and I won't let dad get to me."

"Katy, lets get you too the airport."

"Your lucky I said you could take me, so don't rush me." I remarked as he rolled his eyes with my teenage drama queen words.

"So where are you going?"

"Its his prom gift to me since he won't be able to go to mine." I looked out the window and waved to my mom.

"Isn't that just great." He mumbled under his breath.

"You know I have the keys to my car and my car is right there so we can easily turn around, so you should be alittle more respectful with my decisions." I said feeling liberated. My dad kept his eyes on the rode and I let him do that. I couldn't bare to make eye contact with him also since he found a younger woman.

"Okay."

"So where are we going exactly?"

"The New York Airport, they haven't arrived here yet to pick me up but they will be waiting."

"What do you mean waiting, flights don't wait."

"They have a private airplane."

"Oh you have the private jet?" My dad raised his eyebrow thinking back to the time when J.T., his boss picked him up in a jet for a top secret meeting. Or so my dad said.

"Yes." I answered.

"Well don't they know how to treat their ladies." We pulled up to the airport and he let me out and I went to figure out how the hell you got to my flight.

Kendalls P.O.V.

"That's what you call a hot woman who drives a range rover." Logan said slowly shaking his head for dramatic effect. I walked back bringing everyone there Starbucks coffee that we requested from inside the airport while we waited.

"I just heard the wrong part of that conversation." I commented

"To you want me to explain so it doesn't sound so…"

"No." I reassured Logan. Whatever it was, I was surley sure that I didn't want to know what it was.

"I do not blame you." Samantha informed me.

"I was getting that vibe when I saw the look on Carlos' face." I said as Samantha sat in Carlos' lap, Izzi was sitting in the aisle and Logan and Jessica, his girlfriend for 2 weeks were sitting on the ledge of the window.

"Java Chip." I held up and Carlos took in an instant.

"As you need anymore caffine." Samantha giggled

"Mocha."

"Thank You." Kendall reached up and slurped the choclatey goodness away.

"Strawberry Blast."

Logan reached for the vanilla, strawberry swirl as I took the opportunity to embarrass him in front of his girlfriend.

"What do you say little Logie?"

"Give me the fucking shake?"

"Oh no, no, no." I said in a motherly tone holding his shake back and Jessica and the rest of the guys stared at me and Logan like we were stupid.

"I will punch you James."

"You know I bet this taste really good." I sad pretending to take a sip of it. He got up and jumped for the fruity sugary treat as I laughed.

"I'm embarrassed." Kendall announced.

"Mud Slide." I said handing another nice smoothie out to Izzi.

"Mocha." I said as Samantha took the substance out of my hand.

"When is she going to be here James, I'm going to grow facial hair by the time she arrives." Kendall complained harshfully. I ignored his childish complaints and sat down waiting for her.

Katy P.O.V.

To:James

From:Katy

Im here, where are you?

To: Katy

From: James

Starbucks, its right past security and by the escalators

I walked on confused on where the hell I was until I saw the green queen sign and met the scent of the tempting smell of coffee. I saw the whole crew sitting in there waiting bored to death drinking frozen drinks.

"Oh you're here, lets go." Logan was the first one to announce my arrive before James got to even open his mouth. I walked up to James who was standing in front of Starbucks.

"Were gonna go ahead and go, catch up with us." My jeans and long sleeve white shirt with a black tank underneath and a gray military coat with a teal scarf and some silver jewelry and high heel black pumps was stunning and reall got his attention. He was dressed in a black coat that was zipped up and some jeans.

"I've really missed you." He said as he pulled my body close to his.

"I know, over the phone and 1 visit and a concert just isn't enough." I said thinking back to the times we saw each other while we were dated just recently.

"Yeah, well that's save this for the plane, we have to get going." James rushed us and we held hands as we walked through the airport dodging people, never letting go of each other.

Kendall P.O.V.

"Secret Agent Carlos." I said speaking into my wrist

"Secret Agent Kendall, there's a brown headed suspect beside you repeat brown headed suspect beside you."

"Get the guns ready to fire." Logan replied to our wrist talks.

"Im starting to wonder what I find attractive about you." Jessica said as Logan made a PDA kiss that was too overboard.

"Keep that to a minimum Logan!" I grouched at unwanted when he was only a foot away.

"Lets not have car sex guys!" Izzi said as she cuddled up to me as we still waited for the warm air to fill out the car.

James and Katy finally got in the black secret agent looking car that definitely was givin off the wrist watch talk temptation.

"Agent James, I repeat agent James, we are moving East towards the plan." I said

"Be on the lookout for suspicious activity." Carlos edged in.

"I see a man, with, two orange materials in his hands." Logan said

"Is this how they always act?" Katy said interrupting out secret agent wrist watch communication.

"Oh girl, your in for it."

"I cannot wait for this." She laughed along with the other girls as we stopped in reply to their snobby talking. The car stopped and we stepped out on the plain out of the cold air.

J.P.O.V.

"A,la, Big Time Rush plane." I said to Katy finally taking her in for a kiss in front of the other guys.

**See whats in for Katy at a trip to her paradise with her boyfriend and his friends…**


	33. A Walk Down the Italy Streets

Katy P.O.V.

I never thought me and James would have such a happy ending like this. I loved this feeling of security and especially when it was the guy I dreamed about when I was younger I have to admit. I felt that cupid had been watching us this whole time making sure the best came our way. I had always douted if things would turn out the way I wanted them to and I guess I never took the time to realize that age doesn't matter and it never will to James. I'm 6 years younger, who gives a care. I felt so cherished by James because he loved me so much and wanted to be with me. I never had the cute, popular boys on my back when I was younger and now look where I was; somewhere I always wanted to be, in the arms of a lover that loved me in the darkest of times and the brightest of days.

We were in Italy the city of love and we were going to Paris today to visit some old friends that they met here then we were going out to eat seperatly in couples, then to party. It seemed like it was going to be a fun day. It was so romantic here, though I felt unattractive because I didn't have the accent. It was so attractive or so men say.

Kendall P.O.V.

"Pul-ease Beyonce has class and has an amazing voice." I argued against Kendall who was determined to think that the only band in the world that could sing was 80's rock bands. Not that I was against the 80's, but I mean, come on.. Does he not like his own music?

"really, is that so, the 90's are making a come back and its obvious!"

"Um no there not." I said as I rolled my eyes in his relentless fight to be right. "Every hit is not rock, and plus this makes me wonder if you like your own music?"

"I sing my music, of course I like it, I'd just rather be in a rock band, I mean that's why Dustin and I formed Heffron Drive."

"Well congrats, your famous for all the wrong reasons." He should be thankful for what career he has whether it pop, rock, R&B.

James P.O.V.

As we all walked down the side walk of Paris streets, the reasturants were giving me the scent of fresh bread and pasta. The cold weather was striking but it was still so romantic and nice because it was more of a reason to get closer to KatyJ. I had already been here when we were on tour but it was nice to come back to visit it because since we didn't do the band, I wouldn't be coming here much. It was nogalistic to think that I wouldn't be coming here.

"Are you okay hun?" Katy looked at my face that was not very happy. I had not a frown, but it wasn't exactly a smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking?"

"About what?" I said as I heard Carlos and Kendall laugh really loud. Katy and I were at the end of the line we had formed from walking side by side next to the resturants and shops.

"Not sure, I just need some cheering up I guess."

"We'll Im surprised your not partaking in these guys foolishness." Katy said as I smiled.

"Yeah me too, I just have a lot on my mind and all but I must say that I'd rather talk to you than anyone else. Logan and Jessica are whispering to each other and it makes her feel special." I gave her an example as I saw them holding hands and whispering to each other with a sincere smile on her face. I brought Katy's hand up while I was still holding it and kissed it.

**Will things always stay happy, conflict arise? Maybe, maybe not Think of my writing style, what happened next? **


	34. Pinch Me Please?

**By the way, in the chapter earlier I said it was 10 months later so... Katy is Now 18 and James is 25.**

**Katy:18 James:25**

**REVIEW**

K.P.O.V.

He wasn't acting normal? It was weird and I didn't understand why. Was there something wrong with me, him, or was he still homesick. Maybe it was just because I was really new to being his girlfriend and kissing him and sleeping with him was a normal thing, I was over looking all this. There was this eager look on his face, like he was about to explode. He was being quiet, talking on the phone all the time. I know this totally against the rules but I checked his phone and he had been talking to his manager and mother. Plus, he would stay locked up in the bathroom at night when I would wait for him at night. I would sit in bed. Alone.

Now, it was a girls night out and the boys were doing who knows what. Today we went to the mall here and literally, there was more designer brands in the mall than in the mall back in New York. I was use to Old Navy and the Body Shop and not Kate Spade and Louis Vuiton, which by the way I bought a Louis Vuiton Purse today. Yes, I am broke now…

Samantha was driving somewhere as she labeled a suprise

"I think it was that way." Samantha said as I shook my head because everyone was giving a different answer for direction

"No because I remember seeing that billboard for the Crisp Shack Diner when you get on the bridge." Jessica argued as I face palmed. We were at a redlight about to make a U-turn just.

"Damn it, I wish I could read Italian." Izzi complained as she tried to decide which was the correct way to hold way to map.

"You are Italian, kind of suprising. " I remarked.

"Funny."

"I'll be here all night."

"I wonder where the Jersey Shore house is." I wondered as the car got quiet. "What?"

"Hopefully they left, I don't want any meatballs on my spaghetti." Jessica said as we all cracked up. Jessica was always the hilarious one.

Kendall P.O.V.

"Its getting dark out I mentioned to James, as the sky got darker. It was cold out and it was the perfect sceneray for what I thought to make a romantic moment.

"Well one things for sure, Izzi isn't driving." I joked getting to the fact that they were taking a while to get here. If Izzi was driving, they would be here before us, and we had been here for 20 minutes

"She's like the fast and furious."

"I never want to ride with that girl in a car, and your future children Kendall, yeah well they are taking the bus." James told me. He was probably right. With her driving skills, I was glad it was traditional for guys to drive their ladies to the dates.

"I'll note that."

"It's Jessica, they are here." Logan got excited as James' face turned red.

"You got this man."

"Thanks guys, you've always been there for me and I really don't know what I would do without you. I'm so glad that I have you as friends because I really don't think I could do this without my best friends. Even know Big Time Rush is gone, I know we will always be close." James said as we all nodded giving him a brotherly hug. You saw the compassion in his face and you knew that he really labeled us as his best friends and would do anything for us as we would do the same for him. Were getting older, but that doesn't mean our friendship's are getting old. That's something that will all stay true to our hearts no matter how stupid, immature, spiteful, and the numerous amount of mistakes were going to make.

"So cliché, yet so true." Logan replied. "Good luck James, I know that this is going to be good for you and her."

"I don't think any of us could really be that deep, that's something only James Maslow can pull off. I'm glad your around to keep my feet on the ground and not let the fame go to my head. Even know I've done some pretty mean things to you, you've always forgiven me." Carlos said as James nuzzled up in his own jacket as the wind blew. He never took his attention away from the words though.

"Lastly, Kendall Schmidt here, were getting older, wiser, and now we know where were going with our lives and your going down the right path." I told him as he nodded. "I've never seen something that James Maslow can't conquer because you and Logan are risk takers, but this isn't a risk, it might be scary, but we will be here for you to keep you sane."

With that we all exited the place leaving James on top of the iful tower. Logan, Carlos and I took the elevator down to the last level.

Katy P.O.V.

"There you are, where's James?"

"Hey baby." Samantha gave Carlos a kiss.

"He's up there, can you go get him." They asked. I was confused as to why they didn't bring his down with them but I wasn't going to deny the offer to go to the iful tower again.

Jessica P.O.V.

"I wish her luck." I said as Logan wrapped his arms around me.

"Me too, hope she doesn't faint, she really loves him." Izzi agreed as Kendall smiled at Izzi's comment

"Theres nothing better than a boy and girl in love." Samantha said as she kissed Carlos and had a moment.

James P.O.V.

"Hey, why didn't you come down with the guys?" I felt a tap on the back. Her eyes lit up as they met mine. It was that natural thing that happens when you find love. Everytime you see that one special person, every nerve in your body turns off and so does everything around you. It's just you and that person who cherish and honor each others presence like they do in movies.

The iful tower had a few couples, mostly older people. It was quiet and so was she as she waited for my reply. The night sky, the quiet, the scenery, and just us two and no cameras or boys around us was really romantic.

"James, what's wrong, you've been acting weird lately?"

"Nothing's wrong at all, I'm perfectly fine, as long as I'm with you." I winked at her as she looked over the edge of the iful tower copying my position. I turned to look at her as I leaned on the brick structure. "I've never felt better because you're here and I always want to feel this way when I come home, when I'm making music, and even when I am away from you but."

"But what James?"

"I can't do that unless you make a promise to me." I said as she smiled playfully.

"And what might that promise be?"

I stopped leaning and looked at her face to face, straight forward. Couples started to look at us because they knew what was happening. I looked down at my gray military jacket and green tucked in scarf and jeans to make sure I looked fine. Her jeans and long white sleeve shirt with a pink Abercrombie label was cute. Her gray boots pulled it together and her long hair that I loved running my fingers through at night, looked amazing.

"That your going to always be there with me, better or worse?"

"James." Her voice got shaky as Katy covered her mouth.

"Do you promise?"

She nodded; not managing to get the words out. Tears were forming in her beautiful eyes as I got down on one knee. I got the black velvet box with the 6 carat diamond out of my pocket and offered it to her in full grace and with pure love in sight.

"Okay so, Katy Martino, will you marry me?"

Tears were streaming down her face as she looked into my eyes and her hand was struggling to get the words out. She wiped the few tears away and cleared her voice.

"Yes."

I got up and wiped her tears of joy away. I placed it on her ring finger and it looked perfect. There was only one last thing to do.

Kiss her. The best kiss. I tilted her chin up and kissed her lips. A simple kiss, our lips intertwining in the indulgent of love and lip locking.

"Pinch me please." I heard her mumble and I laughed. I saw the older couples having those moments of satisfactory from the perspective of a person that its not happening too.

"Haha, its not a dream." I admired the humor she brought in the moment.

"I love you so much James, you have no idea." She said as she went in for another kiss, a more passionate one. The ones I adore, the ones where I grasp her face and let her lips melt into mine. They soon because in sync working together as if our lips knew what to do to make everything about that kiss perfect. Our heads leaned up against each other as I smiled at her and told her I loved her too.

"When I wa fourteen, I never dreamed of this happening because I always thought I was just a dot on a map to you, like I didn't really mean anything. But now I see, that you meant what you in all those messages. I wasn't just a girl who lied to you and then moved, I was someone you had a passion for."

"It was pedophile love, and now its just 2 people that love each other."

The tears were coming again as I took her hand and we took the elevator down to show the guys my new fiance

**Favorite chapter?**

**Any critism?**

**Comments on the chapter?**

**REVIEW**


	35. An E! True Holly Wood Story

Normal: James

**Narrator: Bold**

_Journalist Abby Taylor: Italics_

_**Former Agent Jason Mazarach: Bolded Italics**_

**Logan Former Band Mate: Bold Underline**

_Child Hood Friend Keith: Underline Italics_

**Critic Manuel jersey: Bolded Underline**

Reporter Daisy Fields: Normal Underline

Katy: Normal

**I made of what some of James said videos because that's what they do in the hour long segment E! True Hollywood Story. **

**Sorry If I messed up on the font with some lines. This was a VERY HARD chapter, but wanted to do it so bad! I was in the kitchen and I was like Wait a second… Some facts, I think I got most right with straight knowledge about him and Wikipedia…. So all the facts about him I think are true, I don't think I wrote any false ones. Some of the things in there were false you know what I mean, use common sense, you know whats true and whats not, just to clear that up.**

**I don't OWN E! Hollywood Story or Big Time Rush or CDMT modeling or Icarly or Nickelodeon or the Hartford Courtard or whatever its called. I don't own any reviews on Big Time Rush in this story either. Okay READ AND REVIEW**

**AN E! True Holly Wood Story**

**Narrator: He was the heart throb of a guy who was more than just your average California boy. Born in New York city, this NY native was had talent and was waiting to show the world what he had in store for what was known as the legendary boy band trend**

James (video): I had the talent, I know, I did, I just needed platform and my name to be known.

**Narrator: And sure enough he did**

James: I was ready for the lights, camera, the action

_Journalist, Abby Taylor: When he came into the business he was the little fly on the wall, just invisible to the human eye._

**Narrator: But even when the cameras were off, he had more than just the trouble of staying in the Holly Wood spotlight.**

_**Former Agent, Jason Mazarach: James, was still in a way stuck in his personal life back home. He had a girlfriend back there which he was closely knit too and even though his parents were very encouraging, they really couldn't support him in a way that he needed for Holly Wood to grasp his concept. James had to let go of his home life. Something was keeping him from his passion and till this day I don't know what it is.**_

_Journalist Abby Taylor: He was new and young, at the age of 17 and really didn't know what to expect. He was living with his grandparents until he was 18 and he was just lost._

**Narrator: James soon became a model in 2007 and modeled in small adds for CDMT modeling and was on the cover of Mercury magazine.**

James: That was definitely a highlight of my career, my first job was a Polo and Ralph Lauren Runaway.

_**Former Agent Jason M.: James was finally getting what was going on. He was young and was growing into his new lifestyle and responding well.**_

James(Video): I was definitely scared yeah, I felt like giving up at some point

_Journalist Abby Taylor: It is typical for a teen to move to Hollywood away from his parents and home life and be confused because your in a whole new environment and when you think you move there your going to be the next George Clooney but it's not like that_

**Narrator: This is James Maslow **

James(video): Im a super star yo!

**Narrator Continued: A true Holly Wood story**

James(Video): Its amazing, it really is

**MUSIC**

**Narrator: In November 2009, Nickelodeon broadcasted their next big thing, Big Time Rush**

**Episode Clip BIG TIME AUDITION, james: I had my pop star dream last night**

**Logan, former band mate: Yeah Big Time Rush was great, and when I met James, he could make everyone break a scene**

**0:02 second music**

**Narrator: The soon to be super star was born in New York and raised in La Jolla California, in UTC, the quiet less pricey part of the city. A remote location, this is where James Maslow geared his emotions too surfing and singing**

_James childhood friend Keith Brown: James and I were very close, we met when we were 3 and we would play in the swing set behind my house_

James: I remember making mud pies behind my house, a very irreplaceable moment

**Narrator: In La Jolla, James started to explore his skills by joining San Diego's Children's choir. From there , his passion rose to the piano, and soon enough found him self at a performing arts school**

_Journalist Abby Taylor: James attended San Diego school of Creative Arts and I think there he really realized what a passion he had._

_James child Hood friend: At birthdays, when singing happy birthday, James voice stood out from every others from his singing lessons._

_**Former Agent Jason M.: I found James when he was around 14 and I what sparked my interest was his determination for the arts of performing. **_

James: I got small roles in operas, and things like that

**Narrator: From the San Diego School of Arts, he dropped out as a sophomore and joined the Coronado School of the Arts. He graduated in 2007 with a success record in hand and ready to take on the world.**

_Journalist Abby Taylor: James got his first role as on Icily at age 18 in 2008. _

**Episode clip: I don't know what it is with you two but have had enough of Ahh**

James(video): Im on set hanging out with, Miranda and Jenette Nathan.

_Childhood friend Keith: James always took his emotions out on surfing, it was something he loved to do. All the pressure from Holly Wood really struck him and his board really healed him at emotional points._

_**Former Agent Jason: When James would get stressed out, and had spare time instead of catching up on sleep, he would go out and surf.**_

James(video): I had sent in the tape for Big Time Rush in 2007 but never officially got the role till 2008.

**Narrator: This new casting role would send Maslow, in to the real world of Holly Wood.**

**Former Band Mate, Logan Henderson: James, Kendall, Carlos and I became best friend off the bat. We had to spend 7 days a week with each other and we treated each other like brothers.**

_**Former Agent Jason: When James landed that role, I resigned and was replaced. **_

James: Big Time Rush was awesome and for many years, I wasn't known as James, I was known as Big Time Rush.

James(video): We like to think of ourselves as a music group and we just enjoy making music and were just trying to add our own flair and we hope you like it

**BIG TIME RUSH MUSIC: Til I forget About You**

**Narrator: When these four boys collided to make Big Time Rush, James had more than what he had wanted. **

**Logan, former Band Mate: When we met, there was always trouble between us all and it really hit us in the face. We said they were stupid fights but really, they got bad some times and I don't think any of us expected us. **

_Journalist Abby Taylor: Here you have this, La Jolla native that was raised perfectly, Holly Wood style and got the dream that everyone wants but really got more than he wanted. When these four boys were together, they would fight over girls and normal stuff and then you have grudges and when you have a 24/7 time span with someone it's a recipe for disaster_

_Childhood Friend Keith: James would call sometimes, and as his best friend at home, he would say they are my best friends but I hate them. I was so confused I just didn't know what he meant_

**Narrator: Maslow put his troubles in second place because in their album B.T.R. soon went gold in Mexico and America. It also, was nominated for Best TV show and Music Group. To these boys, it was the next step to the American Dream . After their album went gold, with all the reviews they had already gotten from their shows, even more controversy came into view**

_**Critic Manuel Jersey: With Big Time Rush, you have four boys who can simply we compared to Disney Channels Jonas Brothers, same image, music, and fans.**_

**Former Band Mate Logan: Some eye brows definitely raised when our show premiered and I can see why but in no way was it a response. **

**Narrator: The Hartford Courant said " not so good with their thin pop and unfunny comedies."**

James: It didn't effect me because I had a support system and a world tour and there is really nothing more I could want than to make my fans happy. I don't need a critic directing my dreams.

_**Critic Manuel Jersey: In my opinion it doesn't show the potential that it really needs to make a decent TV show."**_

Reporter Daisy Fields: By the time James was 21, on his second world tour, the media manifested that James Maslow, had a relationship with an under age minor.

_**Prosecutor Elle Ford: In the state of Nevada, which was the said location of the intimacy, your going to get arrested for pedophilia. Its statutory rape and he would go to jail for a maximum of 15 years in jail. **_

**Narrator: James Maslow was put in the spotlight of Holly Wood for the offense of this young girl Katy Martino**

James: The media harassed me and increased Big Time Rush's popularity in a certainly negative way.

**Logan Former Band Mate: It effected us all because it was a whirlwind of who said this and who said that**

_**Prosecutor Elle Ford: Because James Maslow knew the source personally, we did interrogate him, but no trial was done.**_

_Child Hood Friend Keith: It was on the front of various magazines and it just didn't seem possible. If anything, he had tricked him or something. James just doesn't do that kind of stuff_

Katy Martino: I met James in Nevada and we became close friends.

**Narrator: Apparently, it was too close for the media. After several months, the rumors wore off and Big Time Rush was proceeding to it's normal schedule and the media found new topics. James and his and band mates, started to record their next season. After that, the show was over and so was the band**

**Former band Mate Logan: Big Time Rush ended after 4 years of success and it was good but we wanted to go off into bigger and better things **

James(video): I went into acting along with Carlos while Kendall formed a band with our drummer and Carlos went solo.

Reporter daisy Fields: They all parted there ways and eventually every boy band has to split up. Its usually the life cycle of the band. Once the show ends, the band ends.

**Former Band Mate Logan: We had an end of Big Time Rush/ end of tour type party and went to Italy.**

Katy Martino: That is where James proposed. We both realized how much we loved each other and it was the highlight of the time in Italy definitely. Probably the highlight of my life so far.

James: Yeah, she was pretty speechless

**Narrator: The media also ate this one up. They questioned where the former rumors were true, but now at the age on 18, the couple was ready to wed.**

Childhood Friend Keith: Oh, the wedding this is going to be good.

Reporter Daisy Fields: This one we really dug into because we wondered, at age 15, back when James was 20, what went on with these two. Though, now it really didn't give prosecutors enough.

_**Prosecutor Elle Ford: Well, as a prosecutor, I'm really surprised they didn't take this into consideration. Maybe it was because they were both legal now, Im not sure. The justice system, with celebrities is a bit leanitate sometimes**_

Katy Martino: I'm thankful really thankful that none of the media effected our relationship and that Im engaged to such a wonderful man

**Narrator: James went on to perform in several movies and even featured in former Band mates songs. Living in Santa Monica, with his job in Los Angeles, he currently is still the heart throb at 26 that he was when he was in Big Time Rush.**

James(video, slow motion at end): I don't think it gets much better than this. I have everything I always dreamed of having and I will never waste a day douting it.

**REVIEW**


	36. Epilouge

Not sure if this is good but really I needed to finish this. Here it is enjoy! Review and opinions. TAKE REQUEST FOR NEXT STORY

"Where is my lipstick?" I yelled to Vanessa who was looked at me stunned that I had such temper.

"Uh, I think it's up, right here." She reached into the makeup case and handed the one tube in front of me while all the other items fell on the floor.

"Thank you." I rolled me eyes and put it on.

"You look fine." Mary, who had stuck with me through this whole whirlwind of up's down's and all arounds. Vanessa, I had met in L.A. when I was on set of a James new movies and we became friends.

"Are you sure, I just feel insecure."

"Yes, I mean its only one month, and I don't think anyone can tell." Courtney said to me while I thought to myself how I would be married in the next 30 minutes.

"We can talk about this after your not single anymore." Angela said as she handed me my high heel white sling backs. I was wearing Cymbeline Paris. It was Kate Middleton inspired. I wanted lace covering the front and indeed I had lace like hers frommy waist and to where it stopped at my breast and there solid maternia came in and it tied around my neck. The bottom, waist down was simple, no ruffles and I had a small train. The designer suggested pearls for this dress. Pearl earrings and a long pearl necklace that went to about my mid stomach was matched with it. My veil was long and had floral designs on the edges. My hair was in a bun with alittle small crown around it along with my veil. The veil covered my face but you could still vaguely see my face to see the nervous smile. I looked great except for one thing.

I am 19 and 6 months now. Young, a really strong chrisitan family.

"It's time." I was motioned.

I stepped out to the path of the white carpet. It was better than the red carpet, much better. Every step I took, I could feel anticipation yet my nerves going off insanely. I saw my aunt maddie, james niece, Annie, and other celebrities. Then as I looked forward to see the guy in the black tux that was about to take me away from my father, the man who was walking me down the aisle. You don't know how much passion and love I felt right now. I never believed this could ever. I had dreams this would happen but never in reality did I believe I would see him standing at the end of the aisle waiting to kiss me. Halfway through the aisle, I felt some butterflies but that could also be it. I was at the end of the aisle and I stepped up as James and my dad shook hands. I took a quick glance at the scenery of the Palace Of Fine Arts. It was like something you see in Paris. I had dreamed of getting married and since James was born in California, we both thought it would be amazing.

I looked him in the eye and I looked down and he shook his head with a sweet smile. We said part of our vows and then the most nerve wrecking part came.

"With this ring I thee wed." James repeated after the minister and I placed my hand out as he placed the 16 caract diamond on my finger. I felt the love radiating off him and blasting into me.

"Please place the ring on the ring on the grooms finger and say: With this ring, I thee wed." The minister instructed as I did so

"With this ring I thee wed." I placed the gold ring on his finger and after the minister continued the vows. I got the the best part. I sank into his lips as he took my face and it was a long kiss.

We drove to the after party which was thrown at the Palace of Fine Arts Room Center. We had red roses as the floral decoration and white and a dark navy blue as the coloring assents for the napkins with an M on each napkin.

"Have I ever told you look stunning in white." James said as we were doing our dance alone on the dance floor.

"I think you have gave me every compliment their possibly is baby."

"Not enough."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

J.P.O.V.

Gosh, Im so glad I married this girl. She was everything I could ever ask for and she would be the mother of my kids and really I couldn't ask for anything more.

"As of about 30 minutes ago, you are now my everything."

"Is that so, we should be everything."

"You'll be a great mom." I said smiling as she had a slight smile on her face.

"I hope so."

"Forget about everything, this is the day for you and me."

"Mind if I cut in." My dad cut in and I rolled my eyes dad remembering that weird call with him and Katy.

I walked over to Katy's mom and asked her to dance as she took my hand and reluctantly agreed. She definitely approved of me, though I think of her father didn't approve of my religion.

"So James, do you like the married life." I said as I danced with Katy's mom.

"As long as I'm with your Katy, your daughter then of course."

"I knew I always liked you."

"Thank you Ms. Martino."

"Call me Christine."

"Im in the club." I said as her mom laughed and came apart. I walked back to Katy and we danced again. Eveytime I looked into her eyes, I knew she loved me, not for my money and not for the fame she got from being with me, but because I was the guy who almost gave her up for other girls but came running back to her like a lost puppy dog. Without her, I was a lost puppy dog. Now though, she was all mine, she wasn't going anywhere.

It was time to eat and Katy and I tried the classic feeding each other cake but that didn't work out so well.I ended up getting some of it, well not on her mouth. Luckily, she kept my suit clean.

"Well that was delicious." She gave me a sarcastic look.

"Mmm, I might just be already full."

"Yeah, I have really good aim." I said as we sat down with James instant family along with mine.

"Cha, yeah right, I challenge that."

K.P.O.V.

"Katy, best day of your life so far?" James mom asked me and a smile spread across my face.

"You have no idea, it's going down in my book."

"What about you James?" James looked up from his food. Typical James. Focused on food. Everytime I made food, I'd have to make him a second helping.

"Yes, I don't know what I would do without Katy, this beautiful girl that is mine, all mine." He kissed me on the cheek and I smiled as they gave us the adoring face. A couple in love, that's as good as it gets.

"Whens your due date, Katy?" Allison, James sister announced as I looked at James as everyone looked at Allison.

"I didn't know you were having a child?" My mother said to me. I opened my mouth by Allison cut me off.

"Well I just noticed because since I just had a kid, I noticed but its hard to notice."

"Around June, Im only 1 month in."

"Wow, good job sis." My brother Josh said spontaneously sitting next to me as I shook my head and looked at him with a ridiculous look.

"It's great, I always wanted to be a dad." James said as he lightened the mood.

"Just don't have to many." James mother warned. "Two was already too many."

After the covnersation went on, we got up and I visited some old friends and saw James talking to Logan, Carlos, and Kendall. I walked over to them still in my dress.

"Hello." I said as James put his arms around me. They weren't accompanied by any girls. They were off somewhere in the crowd of the party.

"Well congrats guys, you came far." Logan gave a playful punch to James.

"It wasn't easy." I replied.

"Yeah, so what about you guys, where are all you?"

"Well im working on my second album." Kendall said proudly. He gave himself a pat on the back as we all rolled our eyes.

"I am in Manchester shooting my movie Over Board with Shila Lubaoulf."

"Nice." I responded as I thought back of watching Even Stevens.

"And I got my world tour with Kris Allen."

"Cool."

"But I think James is living larger than any of us."

"You know it, didn't I always?"

"Actually, No." Kendall said

"Don't embarrass me in front of my wife." James said as I laughed along with the rest of them. We finished talking to the rest of them and when the wedding was over with we immediately hopped on our plane to Tahiti. It was kind of like Bora Bora yet more exotic. I knew this was going to be exciting, but more importantly, I knew I wouldn't be getting to much sleep…

6 HOURS LATER

J.P.O.V.

"Your so beautiful." He said as we stood on the private beach that we had to ourselves. He stroked my hair which he knew I loved and I laid my head gently on his chest. Dusk, was falling and the orange tint was the romantic scene I had desired.

"James?" I looked up as he looked down at me.

"What's next after this?" We sat down on the blanket nestled closely together under a blanket.

"What ever you desire." He answered with a charming smile.

"Really tell me."

"Enjoy this moment Katy, enjoy the scenery, but most importantly enjoy me." James responded leaning in for a kiss. I willingly accepted as we laid together kissing each other softly.

"Lets go inside, before you fall asleep out here."

"I won't fall asleep as long as you're here James." I said as he rolled his eyes with much pleasure. I went to change into some nice langiere that I brought because of course, James loved it. The night went on from dusk to dawn with much intense pleasure for both of us.

WANT TO BE AN OC, just put your name in a review and message me and I'll get on it.


End file.
